


They Peace They Bring

by Diamond4Lyfe



Series: The Peace They Bring [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Auntie Nat, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Everyone is a good bro, Fix-It, Markus and McFeely can kiss my ass, Morgan Stark is so cute, Multi, Natasha Romanov has a heart, Natasha is a great godmother, Nick Fury is a good father, No One Dies cause thats not what we asked for, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker is a jelly bean, Romanogers Romance, The Bartons love Natasha, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a great father, We writers have to fix everything around here, What the hell Russos?, What the hell were they thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: “Pete look at the water!” Peter snapped his head up and looked into what Morgan was trying to show him. In the water there were two figures, one was in red and the other in black. They were face up and floating next to each other.“Are they people? What are people doing in our creek?”“I’ll see, you stay here.” Morgan nodded as the spider boy walked to the other side of the creek. Peter could tell that it was two people in the creek, but how they got there was a mystery. From what he could see it was a man and woman, both seemed at peace, but then it was the floating of red hair that had Peter’s breath caught in his throat.“Pete? What is it? Are they okay?”“Morgan go back to the house and get everyone now! I think it’s Natasha and Tony!” Morgan could only nod, in shock, before her little legs carried her back to the cabin.(Or Tony and Natasha are alive because that's how it should've been.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it took me a few days to get my life together before I could write this story because Endgame hurt more than it really should have. I can go on a rant about how wrong the Russos fucked us over but I can't blame them that much. I blame McFeely and Markus, the two writers on the film. 
> 
> In one interview they have managed to piss me off by saying that 1) Tony's death is not a tragedy, 2) There was no other outcome for Tony and 3) Natasha was not publicly known enough to have a funeral. Like are you shitting me? 
> 
> I can go on and on but if you want to rant with me just message me and we can rant together but for now enjoy the fix that I made.

The funeral for both of the fallen Avengers was over and Pepper had invited everyone inside, even though the Guardians tried to patiently declined, saying that they feel as if they are in the way and they should leave the family alone, but Pepper brushed them off with a small smile, “You’re part of the family now too.” 

So that is how everyone ended up in the living of the cabin, in silence, with the adults drinking Vodka in honor of Natasha, but even then, no one was in the mood to drink. 

Cassie, Lila and Wanda were sitting in a corner talking quietly to themselves but that was about the only sound throughout the room. 

“Mommy I can I go walking by myself on the trail that daddy made for me?” Morgan asked with pleading eyes. 

“I would like if someone went with you sweetheart.” Pepper told her daughter gently. Morgan give her a little pout, the same one that Tony use to give her when he couldn’t talk his way out of board meetings. 

“I’ll go with her.” Peter offered. Aunt May give her nephew a questioning look in which he shook his head. 

It was no secret that losing Tony and Natasha hurt Peter in ways that could never be put into words, they were the ones who looked after him when May went Europe, Tony was the one who spent time with him by upgrading the suit, showing him the ropes of the superhero life, and basically becoming his father figure. 

Natasha was the one who helped him through Uncle Ben’s death anniversary when May was away, trained him, and handled Flash when she was tired of Peter coming home upset; she was his spider-mom as everyone liked to joke.

“Yeah, can I walk with Pete?”

“Okay, just be back before dinner.” Morgan nodded happily and quickly took Peter’s hand and led him outside. 

“Daddy made me a trail that leads back to the house so I can’t get lost.” Morgan said as she led the teenager down the leafy path. 

“Have you walked down this path by yourself before?”

“No daddy and I always walked together, especially at night so we can see the stars,” she said with a little smile, “I’m going to miss him a lot.”

“So, I am Morg, but you know that I’m going to come visit you every chance I get to make sure that you and your mom are okay.” 

“I know Pete.” The four-year-old said with a smile towards him. As they walked Morgan would point out different flowers, leaves, trees, and birds to Peter and would tell him a fact or two about everything. Long before they knew they were standing on the shoreline of the creek looking into the distance. 

“Is daddy and Tasha okay?”

“I’m pretty sure they are watching over us.” Peter said as he looked down at his shoes. Every time Morgan asked about her dad being okay the young man just wanted to cry. He knew what it was like to grow up without a father at a young age and he hated that she had to stuffer the same fate. 

“Pete look at the water!” Peter snapped his head up and looked into what Morgan was trying to show him. In the water there were two figures, one was in red and the other in black. They were face up and floating next to each other.

“Are they people? What are people doing in our creek?”

“I’ll see, you stay here.” Morgan nodded as the spider boy walked to the other side of the creek. Peter could tell that it was two people in the creek, but how they got there was a mystery. From what he could see it was a man and woman, both seemed at peace, but then it was the floating of red hair that had Peter’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Pete? What is it? Are they okay?”

“Morgan go back to the house and get everyone now! I think it’s Natasha and Tony!” Morgan could only nod, in shock, before her little legs carried her back to the cabin. 

Inside everyone was still in silence with Sam gripping Clint’s shoulder in a comforting way. He knew what it was like to lose his best friend and he made it his goal to be there for the entire Barton family. 

“I was thinking maybe chicken for dinner. It’s quick and easy.” Laura told Pepper and Hope in a quiet voice. The other women nodded and stood to make their way to the kitchen but was stopped when Morgan ran in the house. 

“Morgan!” Pepper said as she quickly ran to her child and dropped to her level. Everyone stood up in concerned for the young girl was breathing hard.  
“Where’s Peter?” Steve asked. 

“He- He’s by the creek. We were walking the trail and then we got to the creek and there was two people in the creek and Peter went to go look and he said it was daddy and Tasha! Daddy and Tasha are in the creek and we have to get them!” she said looking between all of the adults. 

The adults were confused as they looked at each other. Of course, they understood both kids missed the fallen Avengers, but to say that they were floating the creek was beyond unreasonable. 

“If I may?” Mantis asked as she came close to the young girl and her mother but stood at a reasonable distance just in case Pepper told her no. Rocket explained that Manis could tell one’s feelings for whoever by touch and she was starting to use her powers to see visions as well. 

The strawberry blonde looked at the alien before nodding her head and standing up, allowing her to take her place in front of Morgan. Mantis smiled at the young girl and held out her hand, as Morgan smiled back and give her hand. Mantis took a deep breath and tried to channel her energy into finding Peter. 

It didn’t take long, and Manis could see the young man stripping out of his black suit and diving into the creek. As he got closer, they both could see Natasha and Tony.

“Oh shit! Nat! Tony! Wake up! Okay clearly, you’re breathing. I’ll try to get you guys out until the others come. How did you guys get here? We thought you guys were dead!”

Mantis opened her eyes and smiled at the others.

“Your friends are alive.”

By the time the others came down by the creek Peter managed to drag both adults to the surface and all three of them were on their backs.

“I don’t know if they swallowed water or not.” Peter said as he was breathing hard and nodded his head in thanks to Carol, who wrapped him in a towel. 

“You did good Pete.” Bucky said as Clint and Rhodey started CPR and chest compressions on the two adults.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha could feel pain in her head and chest as her eyes fluttered opened, she was in water, but she was still on Vormir with a bright yellow light shining in her face.

“Natasha, daughter of Ivan.” A voice said, but it wasn’t Red Skull’s it was something deeper. 

“Um, yes?” she asked as she stood up, the pain making it next to impossible to do so. 

“I am the soul stone.” 

“It is nice to meet you.” Natasha said as she held her side tightly, but she was confused. No one ever mentioned that the stones could talk or maybe she was hearing things. 

“I have seen the sacrifice that you have made for your family. I have never once seen two individuals fight for the sacrifice in all of my time. I have witnessed a father throw his own daughter off of a cliff for me.” Natasha shuddered at the thought of what Nebula told them of how Thanos and Gamora came to Vormir together, but when he was seen again on Titan, he was alone. 

Natasha could only shake her head from the thought before answering, “Yeah, well he needed to be with his family, and we needed to get everyone back. You know get the world back together.”

“I see. I have never done this before for I have never seen a reason to. I am going to grant you back to your family. You and Anthony, the son of Howard.”  
Natasha’s breath hitched in her throat at the mention of Tony. He had died. When? How? What the hell was he doing to end up dying? That idiot! 

“I am sensing your distress of your friend. He sacrificed his self during the battle with Thanos. I can assure you that I will keep my promise of returning you to your family if you can promise me one thing.” 

“Yes, yes, anything.” 

“Have your family return my brothers, sisters, and I to our original time. You have used us for your purpose and now we would like to rest.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure it happens. You have my word.”

“Good luck Natasha.” The voice hummed in agreement, before Natasha’s world when black. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha’s eyes snapped open and she rolled over to throw up all the water that she swallowed from the creek. She was breathing heavy and tried to claim herself down before she choked, and it didn’t help that her head and chest were still in pain and throwing up did not make anything better. 

“Nat?” she heard a voice ask. She turned her head and saw Clint looking at her in concern, but there were tears forming in his eyes. Everyone stopped and stared at the Russian in awe that she was alive. She smiled at her best friend before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, one arm around her waist and his only hand buried in her red and blonde braid. 

Laura let the tears freely fall as she sat in the sand and joined the hug and soon the Barton kids, Wanda, and Steve all joined in as well.  
“Don’t ever do that shit again you pain in my ass.” The archer said in Russian. 

“What happened to “See you in a minute?”” Steve asked as he pulled back and checked for any injuries in the crowd of people hugging the red head. 

“I’ve missed you too, but my chest hurts.” She replied back in the same language. Everyone quickly let go when Clint said too, looking at her in concern and let Natasha roll back onto her back. 

“Auntie Tasha!” Morgan screamed before flopping herself on her godmother. Even though her chest was hurting, she was willing to put up with the pain to hold her godchildren again. 

“Hey baby.”

“We thought you were gone.” Nate said taking the other side of her. 

“Yeah, Nat what happened?” Sam asked, helping Shuri get the burnt glove off of Tony’s hand as Rhodey continued to CPR and chest compressions. 

“It’s a long story.” She said breathlessly. Peter quickly noticed and picked Morgan off her chest to allow her to breathe somewhat better. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Steve asked with concern in his eyes. 

“My chest and head.”

“We need to get her in the house so I can do a medical exam.” Dr. Strange said. Clint and Steve both looked at each other before nodding at the former doctor. The archer carried the Russian bridal style into the house with the kids, minus Morgan and Peter, following suit. 

“Wake up Stark,” was her last thought before blacking out for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was in pain. His right side was burning and for some reason he was in water with a bright yellow light shining in his face.

“Anthony, son of Howard.” The voice said. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much. 

“Who are you? You better not be Thanos mocking me from the grave.” he said through gritted teeth. 

“I am the soul stone.” 

“The same stone that Natasha sacrificed her life for.” 

“Yes. Natasha, daughter of Ivan, I have already spoke with her. I have never seen a group of individuals use my siblings and I for the greater good. I have only seen greed and selfishness. I have granted Natasha the way back home on a promise.” 

“Wait, Natasha is alive? You brought her back? The stones are siblings?”

“Yes, and I am going to send you back as well on the premise that Natasha will keep her promise.”

“And what is that promise?” Stark asked with an eyebrow rise. Natasha was always the one to risk her life for everyone around her, so it comes as no surprise that she made a promise to the stone. 

“Your family must return my siblings and I to our rightful time.”

“Okay I understand,” Tony turned to lay back into the water, but midway he stopped, “Thank you for letting us use you.”

“We thank you for using us for good. Now get back to your time. You have family awaiting you.”   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Come on Stark.” Tony heard a voice said. Like Natasha he rolled over to throw up all of the water that he managed to swallow. It burned but the right side of his body burned more as he realized that he was in sand, causing it to go into his wounds.

“Daddy!” 

“Morgan.” The little girl quick wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and buried her face on the good side, but Tony could feel the tears that fell from her face and wrapped his good arm around her small body, hell he could feel the tears that ran down his own face. 

“There’s no need to cry baby.”

“But you and Tasha were gone for a long time and you’re crying too.” Morgan said basically sobbing at this point. 

“Never again.” He promised. He looked up and found his wife, Peter, and everyone else staring at him in awe and tears in their eyes. 

“I will never do that again.” He said to Pepper with a smile. She could only smile back and kiss him on the forehead before wrapping him up in a towel. 

“Mr. Stark! Wow I can’t believe that you’re alive! How? I mean it doesn’t matter but it does at the same time.” Peter said with a smile and tears falling from his eyes. Tony could only smile at the young boy and use his good hand to ruffle his wet hair.

“Let’s get you in the house.” Rhodey said with smile.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In the house Tony was guided to the sofa with help, before Bruce took a look at his injuries. Morgan refused to leave her father’s side for anything, and that was okay as long as she was on Tony’s left side. 

“I don’t know how you’re so lucky,” Bruce said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “You only have second degree burns on your right side, your hand can use surgery but you can fully function it, and your face can heal on it’s own.” 

“You are basically a living miracle.” Shuri said with disbelief in her voice as well. 

“Well Starks don’t die easily. Plus, I think I was too terrible for heaven and too awful for Hell, so they sent me back.” He said with a smile making everyone shake their head and laugh at him, but he was back to his old self. He was grateful for his little family looking after him, even the Guardians who stayed, but he was concern when he didn’t see Natasha anywhere. 

“Where’s Natasha?” he asked as Shuri began to clean and wrap his burnt arm in a cast before doing the same to his side and face. 

“She’s upstairs. So is Dr. Strange, Nick, Steve, Maria, Wanda, the Langs and the Barton’s. Natasha woke up before you and said that her chest was hurting her and then she blacked out. They decided to take her inside the house and he’s doing a medical exam on her.” T’Challa said as he took a seat in the sofa across from the billionaire. 

As on cue Steve came down stairs with his hands in his pocket and his mouth set in a firm line, but then he saw Tony and his face lit-up in the biggest smile ever. 

“It’s nice to see you alive and haven’t done anything stupid in the past few hours. God knows you would’ve.” Tony said smiling back at the man. Despite the fact that that these two always have and probably always will go at each other’s throat there is a lot of love between them. 

“Well I was too busy worrying about you and Nat to do anything stupid.” Steve said as he took a seat next to the king. 

“Is auntie Tasha gonna be okay?” Morgan asked with a shaky voice and clinging onto her father’s other hand. 

“Auntie Tasha is going to be just fine. In fact, she’s up right now asking for you.” Steve said with a smile. Morgan’s face lit-up in smile that matched her father’s before she kissed her father’s cheek and sprinted off the sofa and towards the stairs. Peter silently followed after her, to make sure the young girl didn’t hurt herself and he wanted to see his spider mom as well. 

“How bad?” Pepper asked, while occupying the seat that her daughter was in and took her husband’s hand. 

“Three of her ribs are cracked but not broken, a sprained wrist and a concussion, but she’s alive.” 

“And that’s all that matters.” Sam said as he passed a glass of water to everyone and they thanked him before he sat down. 

“Uh if you don’t mind, I’m going to see if Natasha’s okay.” Rocket said as he made his way towards the stairs.   
“I am Groot?”

“I guess you can come but you have to leave the game.”

“I am Groot.” 

“It’s not going to kill you for five minutes to meet the woman who saved your life, you know.” Peter Quill said as he took the video game from the teenage tree. Groot looked in disbelief as his favorite games as not only taken away but turned off. 

“I am Groot!”

“Get upstairs!” Groot was clearly discompose about his game, but he got up and followed Rocket up the stairs anyway. 

“I am Groot.”

“Watch your language.” Drax said as he covered Mantis’ ears from the crude words coming out of the teenager’s mouth. 

“I promise you she’s amazing.” Rocket said as he continued to tell about the red headed woman as his voice faded up the steps. 

“How the fuck do you guys understand him?”

“Language Captain!” 

“Let it go guys it’s been years.”   
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Morgan smiled as she noticed that Peter, Rocket, and Groot were following her up the steps to see their aunt; her smile was widen when she saw that the door was open. She saw Clint holding her hand, with the Cooper, Lila and Laura standing around the bed, Nick and Maria were looking at her with concern eyes, Nate curled up on her left side, and the Langs with Hope were standing by Clint. 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to heal in about a week or so time. I am more concern about your concussion, since it was a hard fall.” Dr. Strange said with a smile, in which Natasha slowly returned. It turns out he was just as good of a sorcerer as he was a doctor, it might have helped that he had medical training; but his wizard side helped in the examination of what was wrong with Natasha. 

“You need to rest Natasha. No hard labor, especially with your wrist and ribs.” 

“Yeah Nat no hard labor.” Clint said with a smirk and a quick squeeze of her hand, in which she returned. 

“You know she’s not going to listen, she’s hard headed.” Scott added with a small smile. 

“I see you Morgan.” Natasha said sleepily. The little girl along with Rocket, Groot and Peter walked in the room. Nick helped Morgan on the bed and smiled fondly as the little girl curled up to her other side. 

“I will also say that means you can’t lift anyone up until after you heal.” 

“I’ll be okay.” Morgan said as she played with the arrow necklace around the red head’s neck. Natasha always told her stories about how her and Clint use to go on these missions and save the day, but her favorite story is when she told her the story about the Battle of New York, her and her father and uncles working side by side to defend the Earth.

“I am Groot.” 

“He said thank you for everything.” Rocket said. It touched her heart knowing that people from other places (worlds? Planets?) appreciate everything that she has done. 

“Okay everyone let’s leave her to rest.” Everyone piled out to leave but something inside of Nat’s heart tugged on her to say something before everyone left. 

“Wait, I want to talk to talk to the kids and Rocket, if you don’t mind.” All the adults and Groot looked at each other before nodding their heads and closing the door behind them. The eldest Barton children sat on the edge of the bed, Cassie took over the chair that Clint once sat in, while Morgan and Nate crawled back into their original spot next to their aunt, and Peter and Rocket chose to stand. Natasha tried to sit herself up against the pillows and Cassie was quick to help get her comfortable, but the Russian waved her off with a smile saying she was fine.

“Listen guys, I know these past five years have been hard. Everyone turned into dust and then we found a way to get you guys back and everything was a mess,” Natasha sighed as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. This was the hardest conversation that she ever had to have with someone. Even the talk with Fury about trust seemed easier than talking to her godchildren and friend. 

“I just want you guys to know that I don’t regret sacrificing my life, because I knew that you guys would be here and that was more important than me.” 

“Auntie Nat-“

“No honestly, it’s been five years since we got to hold or talk to or see you guys and I wanted to make sure that your parents got the opportunity to hold you guys again, even if I didn’t. Okay? I never want you guys to feel like I have abandon you or our family down stairs. I love you guys more than anything in this world and it killed me when you guys weren’t around anymore. I would do it again in a heartbeat for you guys, don’t ever forget that.” 

By the end everyone was crying and the kids plus Rocket decided a group hug was the best way to go when words fail. Unknown to them everyone else heard what Natasha said and they too were crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about Clint and Natasha for a moment? Look I shipped them as a couple for a while but then Steve and Natasha happened and I was sold. But honestly their friendship in Endgame is something I can be grateful for from the movie. They were both willing to kill each other just so they didn't jump off the edge. 
> 
> I feel like even though Clint is married, Laura understands their friendship. She's not the type of woman who would be like "It's her or me" like no she understands that her husband and his best friend have a bond that can not be broken or replaced so she understood that if she married Clint she would being marrying into their friendship. 
> 
> Steve understands it too and he's not jealous of Clint. If anything it helps he and Clint get along because they both care about Natasha and want her to be happy. 
> 
> I had to put my thought out there so it hopefully helps you understand my thoughts for writing this chapter.

After everyone calmed down, the children and Rocket left Natasha to rest and Rhodey helped Tony into the room that he shared with Pepper for a nap. Laura suggested that everyone rest for a while before dinner started. There weren’t a lot of rooms but thanks to Morgan’s love of blankets and pillows those without a room slept comfortably on the living room floor. 

Steve climbed into bed with Natasha and smiled when she curled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her head tucked into his neck, and his nose pressed against her head, inhaling a scent that was coconut from her shampoo from earlier in the week and something that’s only Natasha. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Don’t do that again.” 

“You know I had too. You would have done the same thing.”

“I know. We’re too much alike.” Natasha could only chuckle before pressing a kiss to his neck and settling in for her nap. Steve kissed her forehead but couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep. He was afraid that if he did, she would be gone. Natasha had become a huge part of his life; she was the first one to teach about the twenty-first century. 

The first person he told about Peggy and Bucky. The first person he actually told about the extent of losing his mother. Natasha helped him when he lost Bucky after the fall of SHIELD, then again when he went back under the ice and the final time after Thanos snapped. She was the one who let he and Bucky go, making herself a fugitive just for him. 

She was the one who told him not to give up hope to get the others back as much as he wanted too. In the twelve years that he has known Natasha, he learned that she was always there for him, he loved her, she loved him, and in losing her he lost a part of himself. The blonde could only sigh before finally closing his eyes, resting knowing that the love of his life was safe and alive in his arms.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Pepper could only smile at the sight of Tony and Morgan curled up next to each other. The little girl was curled tightly onto her father’s left side, and Tony’s left arm was wrapped around his daughter tightly. 

“You should rest too.” A voice said from behind her. The strawberry blonde turned around and smiled at Happy. 

“I’m going to get everything ready for dinner. Sam and Bucky are going to fire up the grill.”

“No Pepper. Rest.”

She looked as if she wanted to argue but she could only nod before climbing in bed behind her daughter. Happy give her a thumbs up and closed the door. 

“You okay?” Tony asked, slightly scaring her because she hadn’t known that he was awake. 

“Yeah, just restless I guess.” Tony slightly frowned and moved his arm from around his daughter and let it slide under his wife so that he was holding both of them at once.   
“I scared you and I’m sorry.”

“I learned a long time ago that I shouldn’t worry about you, but you were gone. Even though it was only for a day and a half it felt like a lifetime. I hated the thought of raising Morgan alone, she wasn’t going to have you around for Father’s Day or someone to walk her down the aisle when she got married.”

Pepper was full on sobbing now, but she stayed quiet, so she didn’t wake the four-year-old sleeping in the middle of them. She stayed strong these past twenty-four hours because she needed to be strong for Morgan, but now she was here admitting her worst fears to her husband. 

“Pepper, I love you and Morg with all my heart; and I knew the moment I snapped my fingers what was going to happen. I rather live in a world where I’m not here then let you or her or anyone of our family members out there live in a world with a threat. I’m sorry for scaring you and I promise this time for real I’m done.” 

“Okay. Okay. I just need a vacation now.” Pepper said with a shaky laugh as her husband pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Yes, because the last time we took a vacation we came back pregnant and Natasha and Rhodey almost fainted on us.” They both laughed at the memory of their friends’ faces when they told them that they were going to be godparents. Rhodey told them to stop joking and Natasha looked like she was going to faint. 

“Another baby doesn’t sound bad you know.”

“Goodnight Pepper.” He said with a laugh in which she returned.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hours later the grill was fired up and everyone was laughing and having a good time. The Guardians are actually great story tellers and kept everyone laughing and Quill was a really good dancer that kept Morgan on her toes. Sam and Bucky managed the grill with chicken, streak, and corn on the cob while Maria, Pepper, and Laura made potato salad, lemonade, and cut up a variety of fruit.

Natasha and Wanda were sitting on the bench watching the men with smiles on their faces as they talked and laughed around the grill. 

“I missed you,” Wanda said quietly, playing with the ends of her hair; but Natasha knew she wasn’t finished talking so she stayed quiet. 

“I knew something was wrong because I couldn’t feel your energy on the battle field. I just thought you were inside hurt or something, but then when the dust settled, and I couldn’t find you Clint told me you were gone. I didn’t want to believe it, because you weren’t supposed to leave. You were supposed to be there, hugging me and telling me everything was okay, but you weren’t. I was scared and hurt. I didn’t have anyone but Clint now. All I could think I lost Pietro and then Vision, and now Natasha.” By the end of her speech Wanda’s face was full of tears and Natasha could only reach out and hold her hand. 

Clint and Natasha basically became Wanda’s parents when Pietro was killed. When Natasha went to the farm, Wanda followed and was greeted with open arms by the Barton children, who were more than happy to have someone else added to their family, even Laura claimed the young girl as another daughter. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you but I’m not sorry for doing it. There was only one chance to get you back and I was going to do whatever it takes. I love you Wanda, but I wanted you to be here even if I wasn’t. Okay?” the young girl could only nod her head and let Natasha gently pull her head onto her chest, as she rubbed circles on her back the red head felt Wanda started to calm down and finally her tears stopped. 

“I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too.” 

“Wanda! Come build a blanket fort for the movie tonight! Hi auntie!” Lila said from the pouch. 

“Hi Lila!” 

“Okay I’m coming!” with one last hug and kiss on her forehead Wanda made her way inside to help the kids make blanket forts. 

“You’re going to make a good mother one day.” 

“I hope so. I raised you and your three kids.” Clint could only chuckle and took over the seat that Wanda once sat in next to his best friend. 

“How are you feeling now?”

“Same old. You?”

“Better now that I have you back.” The archer said as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. When Clint spared her life all those years ago Natasha never thought that they would have ended up this close. Friends maybe but never partners for life. Clint knew her was like the back of his hand and vice versa for her; they shared secrets that no one, not even Laura or Steve, knew. He never judged her on her past mistakes, but helped her grow into the person that she became today. 

“I never knew my father’s name; all my mother said was that he was terrible person, but never spoke his name.”

“Are you going find out more now that you know?”

“Why? Are you up for a road trip?”

“With you? Always.” They shared a smile before looking at the sight of their friends and family hanging out and laughing together. It felt right. It felt normal. 

“I couldn’t have let you jump and leave your family. You have Laura, Lila, Copper, Nate, and Wanda to watch after.” 

“But what’s life without you Tasha?” 

“Life my beloved.” She said in Russian, in which he snorted. 

“No, it’s not my red-head,” He replied in the same language. “You don’t seem to understand that you are the glue that holds us together. You were the only one who saw through the mess that our Civil War was. You’re one that dragged Tony and Bruce out of the lab long enough to eat with us. You got Thor through his toughest time when he lost his mother. You helped Wanda when she lost Pietro. You helped Steve get through to Bucky. You helped Rhodey during his physical therapy. You helped Peter deal with that asshole Flash. You helped Sam when the anniversary of Riley’s death came around. You helped Vison, in the best way you could, understand how humans feel. You helped me come back from Loki. You helped T’Challa negotiate trades with other parts of the world. You helped Rocket when he lost everyone that he cared about. Tasha without you there is no Avengers.” 

Natasha was at a lost for words. She played a part in keeping the team together yes, but she didn’t realize that she meant this much to her teammates. Sure, they give her gifts here and there, but she never understood how touched they were to have her. 

“Okay?” Clint asked after a few moments of her silence. 

“Yeah, okay.” She said. Clint give her one of his rare wide smiles before he tugged her over and placed a kiss on her temple.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Laura saw her husband and best friend outside having the conversation and smiled to herself. She took it hard when Clint took her the news of what Natasha did, hell the kids locked themselves in their rooms for the time being until the funeral and even then, they didn’t want to go. Clint took it harder then anyone. He lost a part of himself, his best friend, his partner, his everything. He didn’t come bed the first night, instead he stayed outside shooting arrow after arrow until he ran out and then collapsed on the ground and broke down. She knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel better, so she left him until the sun touched the horizon. 

“Everything okay?” A voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw Sam looking at her with concerned eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m just looking at Clint and Nat talking.” Sam joined her at the window and smiled when the red head laughed wholeheartedly at something that Barton said. 

“I’m glad she’s back, because I don’t know what Clint would have done.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Natasha is his everything. The night he came home and told us what happened he never came to bed, he just stayed outside and shot arrows until he had nothing left, and then he fell and screamed and cried until the sun came up. There was nothing I could do for him. Words weren’t going to help him; I knew that much, and I-I couldn’t help him. He was broken Sam.” 

“Laura-“

“I’m not the jealous type I promise and I know that Steve and Nat are together; but I knew that by marrying Clint I was marrying into their partnership too and I’m never going to tell him to choose between use anyway. I just didn’t know if I could’ve helped him had she not have come back.”

“Laura you’re a strong woman, but it’s okay to admit that losing Natasha hurt you too. If anything, that can help you and Clint overcome this. When I lost Riley, I was broken just like Clint, but I learned that talking about it made it better; not a hundred percent but it was something. If you ever want to talk let me know.” 

“Losing her was like losing a sister. I-I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to cry because I had to be there for the kids and Clint. The kids lost their godmother. Their second mother. Auntie Nat. God! Lila was so hurt! They locked themselves in their rooms and didn’t come out for anything. I had to explain to Nate what was going on and no mother ever wants to tell their child that their family isn’t coming home.” By the time Laura got everything off her chest she realized that she felt better, and even though she was crying, it was as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. 

“You feel better?” Sam asked while handing her a tissue. 

“Yeah, I do. Thank you, Sam.,”

“No problem. Now come on we have to gather everyone for dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the hug that Tony and Peter had in the movie. That alone made me cry. I'm not going to add Thor or Harley in just yet. Maybe the chapter after next. The next chapter is all about Natasha and Steve's relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and loving and commenting on this story it makes me happy!

Dinner was going by smoothly as it can go when you have a couple of aliens, wizards, a half human half Hulk, a spider child, two old men out of time and a couple of master assassins. Morgan was trying to bond with Nebula, and at first the blue woman was put off for a moment, children weren’t exactly her thing (maybe because she has never been around many children) but soon she warmed up the little girl and they started talking about unicorns and every other fantasy animal. Peter, Carol, and Peter were talking about eighties and nineties movies, and Quill refused to believe that Footloose was not the greatest movie of all time. 

“It’s just not that good dude.” 

“You’re lying! Your generation doesn’t know a good movie when they see one!” 

“No, we know what we’re talking about and Footloose is horrible!” Carol challenged back, clearly her and Parker were trying to tell Quill to think the latter on the movie. 

“If anything, Aliens is the best.” The teenager said. 

“Oh no! If anything, Terminator is up there on the list.” Sam jumped in. 

“As fun as this is to talk about all of your horrible taste in movies, we do have to address the elephant in the room.” Tony cut in. 

“What is this elephant you speak of?” Drax asked while looking around. 

“Yes, I see no elephant.” Mantis added while helping him find this said elephant. 

“It’s just a metaphor guys.”

“Stop looking for the elephant!” 

“I am Groot?”  
“It’s a metaphor. There is no elephant here.” Wanda said calmly to the teenage tree. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Pepper cut in quickly.

“We have to return the stones soon.” Everyone paused and looked at him in confusion. Many of them thought that he and Natasha who want to wait a few days to talk about what happened, after all it was a PTSD situation. 

“I promised the soul stone that we would return he-“

“Or she.”

“Most definitely a he Tony. Anyway, we have to return the siblings to their original timeline.”

“I would like to keep living.” No one said anytime for a moment, trying to process everything that they were just told. There were so many questions flying through the heads sitting at the table, but no one knew how to approach the subject. 

“So,” Steve started, looking at the woman sitting next to him, “The stones are siblings and they talk?”

“Yeah, well at least the soul one does. I don’t know about the others.” Natasha said with a shrug before digging back into her streak. 

“The stone talks?” Bruce asked, still in disbelief. 

“I think we already talked about that Brucie.” 

“We don’t have any more particles. Hank would have to make us more and I don’t know how long that would take.” Scott added in.

“You guys used my dad’s particles to time travel?” Hope asked with questioning eyes. 

“Yeah, don’t hate us! Please!”

“You didn’t invite me!”

“I’m sorry!” 

“In our defense you guys were flying around as dust.” Rocket said, which caused Quill flicked him in the back of his head.

“Okay. Okay. Hope, do you mind asking your father how long it could take?” Steve asked with hope and joy written all over his face. 

“Yeah, I’ll call him after dinner.”

“Thank you.”

“No issue.”

“So, the stones are brothers and sisters?” Rocket grumbled digging in to the mac and cheese that he has taken a liking too. 

“Well, they were created at the same time, so it only makes sense.” Strange added in. The others nodded their heads before continuing their conversations and dinner.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Once dinner was over, the children offered to clean the kitchen and put the leftovers away. Quill stuck away outside and leaned on the railing just looking at the nature around him. He was happy that Natasha and Tony were back because it made their family happy, but he couldn’t help but to feel upset that Gamora wasn’t here with them. Yeah, he saw her during the battle but that wasn’t his Gamora. 

“Hey. I thought I’ll find you here.” A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Natasha coming out with a blanket around her shoulders and another one in her hand. 

“Hey.” He said back giving her a small smile. She handed him the blanket, which he took and wrapped it around himself. 

“I didn’t know if you got cold, being half alien and all.” 

He let out a quiet laugh, “No we get cold too. What are you doing out here? I didn’t think Steve or Clint would let you out their sight.” 

“I could ask you the same thing. As for Steve and Clint they’re just over protective.” 

“Just out here thinking.”

“About Gamora?” 

“Yeah,” Peter let out a shaky breath, “I’m happy that you and Tony are back honestly, but I miss Gamora. I saw her on the battle field but that wasn’t my Gamora. That was the 2014 one and she didn’t recognize me at all, but it made me happy that I got to see her face for the first time in five years. I can’t make her fall in love with me clearly, I just want my love back.” 

Natasha could only nod before placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back in small circles. She completely understood how he was feeling on losing a loved one, hell she lost half of her family five years ago and she tried her damnest to hold it together. 

“Listen it’s okay to be upset about it. She would’ve wanted you to vent about how you were feeling and not hold everything in.”

“The last time I vented about losing her I messed up the plan on Titan.”

“So?”

“So?” He looked at her as if she grown a head or two. Did Tony not tell her what happened on Titan? He let his feelings get in the way and they could have pulled off the gauntlet five years ago and everything could’ve been avoided. 

“Natasha I’m the reason why everyone got dusted. I-“

“No, you’re not! The only person who is responsible for causing the pain that we went through is Thanos. Not you, not Thor, no one but Thanos. So, don’t blame yourself for expressing your love for someone that was taking from you because of him.” 

“I-I just thought that-“

“Thinking is not your thing then.” The Russian said teasing him with a wink. Peter could only laugh, a true laugh for the first time in days, at her teasing.  
“I’ve been told.”

“I think we can get her back if we return the stone. The saying is a soul for soul so if we return the soul stone-“

“Then we should get her back.” 

“I don’t want to give you false hope Peter.” 

“I know, but I appreciate you coming out here out here to talk to me.” He said with a smile, in which she returned. 

“Everyone needs a talking to once in a while. If you ever want to talk, whether it’s here or outer space, I’m just a call away.” 

“Thanks.” Peter turned to her and wrapper his arms around her middle and buried his face in her hair; Natasha returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his chest. Soon the two parted and smiled at one another. 

“Now don’t do any stupid until I say so.” 

Quill could only bark out a laugh, “Yeah, that’s going to be hard.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m really happy that your back Mr. Stark.” Young Peter said as he and Tony dug around looking for movies. Morgan wanted to show the Guardians all of the Disney movies that she liked, however that meant Tony would have to go to the basement and find said DVDs and Peter offered for the job. Now the two were looking for Sleeping Beauty and talking about everything and anything that came up.

“I glad too kid. Listen Pete,” Tony said as he stopped looking for the movie and turned to look at the teenager; said teenager stopped as well but was confused on what his mentor had to say. 

“I’m sorry for losing you on Titan. I-I carried that guilt for five years and I never give up on looking for a way to bring you back. I felt, still feel actually, responsible for bringing you and losing you and May hated me for the longest, she had every right. When Morgan was born all, I could think about was how excited you would be to meet her. You’re like a son to me you know. I care about you a lot and I’m sorry if I failed you.” 

“You didn’t fail me. I went up to space knowing I may or may not make it back down, but I didn’t care about that. I got to go to space with you, Tony freaking Stark, my idol and it was the best time ever, well not the dusting, but we got to spend time together. You’re like a father to me, and I cried for hours when I lost you because everytime I get close to someone I lose them.” 

“You’re never going to lose me again. I promise you that much. Come here.” They both embraced, Tony trying his best with only one arm, but they cried and held onto each other for what had seemed like forever. 

“I love you Pete.”

“I love you too Tony.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I don't ship Peggy and Steve. They'll make great friends though, maybe even best friends but not a relationship. I never understood why they did that to Steve. What happened to "I'm with you to the end of the line?" 
> 
> It's so OOC for Steve to leave his friends behind, his family behind, like I think the Russo brothers didn't rewatch The Winter Solider, you know the move they wrote. 
> 
> Anyway movie night went great. Morgan showed all of her favorite Disney movies to everyone and even had Natasha sing every song for her. I skipped through that because I really wanted to get to the fluff.

Hank managed to get a few batches of particles ready in two days for Steve’s travel. Natasha was not over joyed with the idea that her boyfriend is going back to deliver the stones, but he only kissed her forehead and promised that he would be back in a timely manner. 

“Okay Steve you have to return the stones at the exact moment that we took them. It will only be a few seconds for us, but you take all the time you need.” Bruce said as he looked at his friend in concern. Steve only nodded and tighten his hands on the briefcase that held the stones and Mjolnir. 

“Five.”

Steve took a deep breath in and looking over at Natasha.

“Four.” 

The red head was tense next to Sam and Clint and Steve could only give her a small smile, hopefully calming her nerves. 

“Three.”

She returned the smile, but the blonde knew better then to believe she was okay. 

“Two.” 

Gosh, he couldn’t wait to get back home, get back to her, maybe he’ll ask her to marry him. Might as well, they’ve technically been together for twelve years, been on plenty of dates to last a life time, even if they didn’t call them dates at first. 

“One.” 

“I love you.” He mouthed to her before disappearing in time.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
ASGARD, 2013

Steve tried to be as quiet as he could after all his girlfriend is the world’s best spy; and she would be disappointed in him if he didn’t learn anything from her. Finding Jane was not hard, since Rocket told him the directions to her room, left, right, right, third door on the left. 

“Are you here to return something?” a voice said from behind him. Steve froze in the spot and debated if he should turn around or just flight. 

“It’s okay. I know who you are. I mean no harm.” Steve turned around slowly and came face to face with Frigga. 

“Hello Steve.” She said with a smile. 

“Frigga.” He breathed out, the older woman beckon him into a tight hug, in which he returned. 

“I have missed you and your friends visiting me. How is everyone? Have you finally courted Natasha?” 

Steve pulled away with a laugh, “Everyone is fine, now. Natasha and I are dating, have been for a while. I might propose when I get home.”

“That’s lovely to hear. You know I will be there with you in sprint. Tell Thor I love him and to please eat a salad or two.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Just leave Mjolnir here. She’ll find her way to Thor when she’s needed.”

“Of course.” 

“Carry on with your mission and get back to your love.” Steve nodded before pulling Frigga in tight hug once more before pulling away and going in the direction of Jane’s room. Thankfully she was still asleep and he careful injected the Reality Stone into her arm. 

“One down, five to go.”   
__________________________________________________________________________  
NEW YORK, 2012

Bruce told him that there was a woman called the Ancient One who held the Time Stone long before Dr. Strange held that power. Steve quickly dodged his way through the destruction that was the Battle of New York. He hopped on buildings trying to find a woman in yellow. 

“Are you here for something?” Maybe she found him. Steve turned to see a woman, with a hood on, pale, looking at him as if she knew his story long before he told her. 

“Yes, are you the Ancient One?”

“I am,” she said as she pulled back the hood to show her face, “Who are you?”

“Steve Rogers. I’m here to return the Time Stone.”

“I was expecting Bruce Banner.” 

“I figured since he was the one who came for it.” Steve opened the briefcase and allowed the Ancient One to remove the stone and put it in the safe locket around her neck, and then closed it up. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you for understanding,” He said as he turned to power up his suit but before then he turned back, “Stephen is a fine sorcerer. You never have to worry about him going to the dark side.” The Ancient One was shocked, her mouth hanging open, but before she could say anything he was gone. 

Steve walked into Avengers Tower, not to be noticed since everyone was running from Hulk’s anger of taking the stairs. His past self was still knocked out and the scepter was still lying next to him. It’s apparent that no one has noticed the missing Captain just yet. Working fast 2023 Steve carefully picked up the scepter and placed the Mind Stone in it, before pulling it back in the case. 

“America’s ass is right.”   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
MORAG, 2014

Peter Quill was still knocked out when Steve arrived. He made a mental note to ask Rhodey what he hit him with because he was out cold. Steve used the guide that Nebula give him and made his way to the cave where the Power Stone was normally kept. 

The blonde used the mechanical tool that Nebula made him so that his hand didn’t get burnt off when placing the stone back. Once the stone was back in its place, Steve walked over to Quill and tried to shake him awake. 

“Come on man.” The other man could only groan, and Steve was getting frustrated before he came up with an idea. Removing the headphones, Steve leaned down close to his ear and whispered, “Footloose sucks.” 

That definitely woke him up but before he could say anything, Steve was gone.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
CAMP LEHIGH, 1970 

Steve could only sigh as he placed the Space Stone back inside the locker. He had half a mind to not return it because it knew what trouble it would cause them later in life, but he needed too. 

Before he could even close the locker, there was a gun pressed to the back of his head. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A British voice said. He knew that voice. He turned around slowly and smiled. 

“Hi Peggy.”

“Steve?” she asked in disbelief. Her bottom lip shook as she put the gun back on her side and rushed to give him a hug ,Steve could hug her back. They broke apart soon and she could only stare in awe. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Come. Let’s go to my office and talk.” Steve really wanted to say no; he had one last stone to deliver, he promised Natasha that he would be right back, and he promised Quill that he would try to get Gamora back.

“You’re not Steve, are you?”

“I am, but not how you remember.” The blonde quickly give her the back story on how he came out the ice, meet the Avengers, saved the world a few times, and now he was returning the stones so they could finally be at peace. He may have left out the fact that Hydra was Shield but there was no point, but the time the fall of Shield happened Peggy was slipping from the real world. 

“Sounds like an interesting series of events.” 

“Yeah, it is. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me.” 

“I do,” she said with a small smile playing at her lips, “How’s Tony?”

“Married to Pepper and he has a daughter, Morgan and he interns this young man named Peter.” 

“And you?”

“What about me?” 

“Do you have someone special?” Steve could only blush and rub his neck nervously. 

“Natasha Romanoff. We’re dating now but when I get back to my time, I’m going to ask her to marry me.” 

Peggy could only smile, a real smile, he finally found someone to be with, after all he deserved it. 

“You better or else I’m going to come to the future and kick your ass for being dumb.”

“You and Bucky both.” They shared a laugh, and then the British woman pulled him into a hug one last time. 

“Hurry and drop that stone off so you can be with her.” They pulled apart and smiled at one another. 

“You two are alike in a lot of ways the only difference is she’s a Russian red head.” 

“I probably would love her.”

“Take care Peggy.”

“You as well Steve. Tell Tony I said hello.”

He nodded and then he was gone.   
____________________________________________________________  
VOMIR, 2014

It was freezing when Steve arrived on Vomir. Clint had warned him about the guardian that awaited him at the top of the cliff. 

“So, don’t throw your shield at him.” Sam joked.

He doesn’t even remember how long he walked but before he knew it, he was standing at the cliff with a floating figure waiting for him.

“Steve, son of Sarah.” He knew that voice. 

“Schmidt, son of a bitch you’re alive.” 

“Yes, I was banished here by the Tesseract after I tried to use it. What are you doing here? Whatever you may sleek you may not find.”

“I’m here to return the Soul Stone and come for Gamora.” Schmidt’s eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped. 

“No one has ever returned the stone before.”

“Well, the stone brought back my family and I’m going to keep the promise of returning the stones to their original timeline.”

“You say that you are here for Gamora, daughter of Thanos?”

“Yes, where is she?”

“Not here.” Steve’s jaw clinched tightly. He wasn’t going to leave this damn planet until he had the young woman.   
“The rule is a soul for a soul.”

“It has ever been tried in reverse before Captain. Try if you may like.” He moved out of the way and stood at the edge of the cliff. There was no body, trace of blood, or anything at the bottom; it was like a blank wall staring back at him. Steve took a deep breath and dropped the stone into the abyss and then everything went dark. 

Steve woke up in shallow water and a knife in his face. The figure above him was green, long purple hair, and lips in a straight line. 

“Gamora?” he asked, not moving just in case she killed him. Nebula warned him that Thanos trained them as children, so she wasn’t hesitant to kill him outright. 

“Who are you?” she asked, unmoving the knife from his face. 

“My name is Steve Rogers. I’m from 2023, and I know Peter Quill.” Her face was in shocked before it soften, and she removed the knife away from him. Steve took that as a sign that he was allowed to move and quickly rose to his feet. 

“What happened? Where’s Peter?” 

“So long story short, in 2018 Thanos took all six infinity stones and wiped out half the universe. Now we’re five years into the future, 2023 to be exact. We defended 2014 Thanos and now I’m returning all the stones and I promised Peter that I would try to get you back.” 

“Oh, how are we getting back to the future? Is Peter with you? What about Nebula?”

“All of them are there waiting on us.”

“How can I know you’re telling the truth?” she asked with her eyebrow raised and her hand tight on the knife. 

“I lost someone I love to the Soul Stone too and half my family was wiped from the face of the Earth. So, you can trust me.”

“The person you love,” she started off looking him dead in the eye, “Where are they?”

“She’s at home, waiting on me. The Soul Stone give her back to me because we used the stones for good. Now I promise Quill that I would try and bring you home-“

“You better not being lying, or I will kill you.”

“I know,” he said with a smile, “Please put this on.” He said handing her the extra suit that he brought with him.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
PRESENT DAY, 2023

“Okay bringing him back in three, two, one.” When Bruce hit the enter button again, everyone was expecting Steve to return back to the platform, but nothing happened. Natasha started to tense up and Clint could only put his hand on her lower back, in hopes to calm her down. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know I’m trying to bring him back.”

“Try harder.” 

Bruce kept pressing every button there was and then the platform lit up and dropped two figures. Everyone held their breath as the pair stood up and dusted theirselves off, Quill stood as tensely as Natasha was, not wanting to give into his hope that maybe Gamora was back. 

“Steve?” Natasha asked, not taking a step until she knew it was him. The blonde removed the helmet from him and shook out his hair, he give her a smile.

“Sorry it took so long, I had to convince our guest to come along.” Said guest removed their helmet and Natasha swore she heard Quill's breath hitch in his throat. 

“Gamora?”

“Peter?” Tears were forming in both of their eyes as they ran to each other; they met half way and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.   
“Oh my gosh! I missed you so much.” Peter said as he buried his head in her neck and his arms holding her up. 

“I missed you too.” The green woman pulled back and cupped his face before she pulled him into a kiss. 

“Please stop it!” Rocket called from behind them. The two broke apart and the half human put his love down so she could reunite with the rest of her family. Everyone smiled as they watched the alien family hug one other and cry out how much they missed each other. Even Nebula pulled her sister into a hug and shed a few tears. 

“So how was time travel again?” Natasha asked as she helped Steve take off his traveling suit in their shared room. The two snuck off in the house while everyone else was still outside, Bruce and Scott explaining how the time travel platform worked to Hank and Janet; while everyone else got to know Gamora. 

“It was okay. Would’ve been better if you were with me.” He said with a smirk. 

“You would’ve been too busy staring at me then getting anything done, Rogers.” She teased back. Steve smiled back before his face returned serious again; Natasha noticed this and sat next him, and he reached over and took her hand in his. 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Of course, I do. You know I love you too?” 

“Yeah,” he said with a small laugh, “I saw Frigga and Peggy.” 

“Oh. How are they?”

“Fine, Frigga asked if I courted you yet.”

“Ha-ha was she disappointed on how long it took you to ask me out?”

“No, I didn’t tell her that. She probably would’ve hit me for being slow.” Natasha barked out a laugh at his statement and Steve could only join her. Soon they both calmed down and the red head tighten her hold on his hand, a signal for him to continue.

“Seeing Peggy was nice. She hasn’t changed from my time to the seventies. Tough as ever,” Natasha noticed when he took a breath and normally that means he was about to get very serious with their conversation. 

“I told her about you.” 

“Why?”

“Because I love you, Nat. I wanted her to know that I moved on. I’m living my life like she would’ve wanted,” Steve released her hand and dropped down onto one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small gold ring, with a round diamond in the middle, it was a simple designed. Natasha quickly covered her mouth with both hands and tears were forming in her eyes. 

“It’s my mother’s wedding ring,” he explained, “I’ve loved you for a long time Natasha. You’ve been with me through thick and thin. You helped me adjust to this new world, I told you things about Bucky that I’ve never told anyone else, you were there for me when I had nightmares. For twelve years Natasha you have been my partner in crime and I could never see anyone else taking your place. I love you. I really do love you Nat. I was lost without you and when I did lose you forever, I thought I was going to die myself. The thought of never seeing you again killed me so much, but now we have a second chance and I don’t wanna miss it. So, Natalia Alianovna Romanova will you make the happiest man ever and be my wife?” 

Natasha was stunned to say the least. Steve just poured his heart and soul out to her and the only thing she could do was looking in shock and cry. Gosh, she’s been doing that a lot lately.   
“Um, Natasha I need you to-“

“Yes! Yes! I will marry you!” Steve and quickly put the ring on her finger. The two shared a long passionate kiss.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone stopped when they heard a scream coming from the house. Nebula and Gamora started to walk in, weapons in hand, to see what was wrong with Natasha and Steve, but Clint could only stop them with a smile. 

“Shouldn’t we see what’s wrong?” Nebula asked, clearly confused on why no one was running towards the house. 

“No, he just proposed; it’s nothing we should worry about.”

“Auntie Tasha and Uncle Steve are getting married! I wanna be the flower girl!” Morgan screamed as she ran inside the house. 

“Oh great, an American and Russian wedding.” Tony said sarcastically. Pepper could only flick him in the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Natasha have always had a father daughter relationship to me ever since CA:TWS. I feel like Nick was really upset with himself when Natasha died because he probably never got to say sorry for saying that he didn't know who to trust. 
> 
> This chapter is all about them. Father Nick and daughter Natasha!
> 
> Also I'm going out of town like next week so I'm going to try and give you all a few more chapters this well, because I know that I won't be able to update the whole week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and loving and commenting!

“Congratulations Natasha.” A voice said from behind Natasha, who leaning on the railing looking at the nature around her. After her and Steve announced their engagement to everyone, even though they knew, the others congratulated them, and Tony decided on a party. They declined and settled for dinner in town. It was weird at first having everyone eating dinner in a public place, epically for the Guardians because they were not use to people staring, but the public welcomed them with welcomed arms and dinner was on the house since they defended Thanos. 

Once dinner was over everyone decided to pack up and get moving with life. Quill and friends left soon after, Nebula promising that they would be back for the wedding, the Barton family was leaving back for the farm in the morning, with Steve and Natasha in tow, Peter and May went back since he still had school to finish and Morgan was not amused (Peter promised to visit over the weekend and that made her smile), T’Challa and Shuri headed back to Wakanda and everyone else was offered a place at the tower until Tony had the strength to start the rebuild of Avengers Facility.

Apparently, Nick and Maria slipped back into the shadows after the announcement, never to be seen at dinner. Until now. 

“I thought you left.” She said not taking her eyes off the trees in front of her. 

“I did, but I needed to check on you all one last time.” Nick said. 

“Right.” Because you did that so well last time Natasha wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t hate Nick or Maria for the issue that happened in Washington with the fall of Shield, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t still a little hurt by the fact that he said he didn’t know who to trust and he never really apologized for keeping her in the dark. Nick was the father figure that she never thought she would have. He may have not liked her at first, but the trust grew and then he became someone she confided in when she had nightmares and Clint, or Phil weren’t around. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” 

They walked on the path that Tony made for Morgan, the sun was setting, and it made the large creek glow in a hue of purple, pink, and orange, it was beautiful. 

“You know I’ve always trusted you.” Nick said as they passed a family of birds chirping in the tree above them. It was typical of him to jump feet first into any topic, he knew how to read her just like Barton did. It annoyed her to no end. 

“Oh,” 

“I guess I should’ve had this conversation years ago,” he chuckled out before sighing, “I never had the words I guess.” 

“It doesn’t matter now; I’m over it.” She said, suddenly finding her ring more interesting to play with then looking at the man on her right. 

“Are you?” he asked with his eyebrow raised and disbelief clear in his voice. He stopped walking then and gently grabbed her by the elbow to get her to stop as well, and turning her so they were standing face to face. She couldn’t look at him. She really never thought that they would be having this conversation years later; she hadn’t moved on all the way but damn it she had her walls up. 

“Natasha.” Nick said softly, never letting his hand leave her elbow but in a light grip. 

“I-I never really forgave you, but then again you never said sorry,” the Russian only sighed and secretly hoped that someone would come looking for them, so she didn’t have to do this right now. The only people that she talked to about this was Steve, Tony, and Clint, but only because two of them worked for the man and knew what it was like, and other was a close friend who knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone close. 

“I don’t know if I’m stupid for thinking that you would ever say sorry. You knew who you wanted to know about your fake death and I-I thought we were close enough for you to fill me in, but I guess I was wrong. I struggled with trust a lot in my life. I mean I gained Phil and Clint’s trust so fast, why? I don’t know. You and Maria were a lot more work, but I knew you two were the ones who was going to make me work for said trust.”

Gosh here she went crying. Again. 

“You paired me up with Steve after the whole Loki thing and I really wanted his trust because teammates needed to trust each other, but damn it was hard when you had me doing secret missions behind his back. He found out and he was mad, he didn’t talk to me for days until you die. While I earned his trust, I clearly didn’t have yours,” she was getting angry with each passing word, and Nick did nothing but listen, no point of stopping her when she was pissed. 

“You died! I saw you die! Your heart stopped beating. Do you how hard it was to explain to Clint and the kids that you were gone? Like me, you were a father to Clint and a grandfather to his kids and now you were gone. Did you ever think about them when you made that plan? Did you think about me? For fuck sakes Nick I love you! You’re the only father I’ve ever had in my life, taking me in when I clearly wasn’t wanted by your superiors who wanted me dead and then you were gone! I had no one. I had a man that didn’t trust me to tie his shoes and no one from Shield who I could trust and then it turns out you were alive the whole fucking time! Steve, Sam, and I went through hell and you were just chilling in the bucker like it was nothing; like there wasn’t a war going on and all of our co-workers and friends weren’t about to lose their jobs!”

Natasha realized at this moment that Nick had let her go and she was pacing, running her hands through her hair successfully ruining her ponytail, but in all she realized how sorry he looked, like a puppy being told no about something. 

“You never said sorry, and I promise you I waited day after day waiting on that phone call or letter saying how sorry you were, but I never got that,” the red head let out a breathily chuckle as she waved her arms around her, “but here we are nine years later having this conversation.” 

For moments no one said anything, both too shocked by her outburst. Natasha was never the one to let her emotions show, it’s something that she only started doing when she got this little family of her’s. 

“Emotions make you weak.” Her trainers always said, never once giving her praise or love, just threats and beatings. Natasha shook her head and was about to walk off, clearly, he wasn’t going to say anything and there was no point of standing in the middle of the woods with someone who didn’t care about anything that she said. 

“Listen I don’t think that we-“ Nick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his chest, trapping her by wrapping his arm around her middle and burying his other hand into her ponytail. 

“Natasha I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel like you were never trust worthy. You know I trust you with my life, you would never turn your back on me, and I know that, I’ve always known that. I should’ve including you in the plan and never made you feel left out. Hell, I should’ve come to you and apologize the same day, I could’ve and should’ve called. You’re like a daughter to me and I’ve always loved you. I’m so sorry Natochka.” 

Natasha couldn’t believe that Nick was apologizing, saying he loved her, and crying at the same time. Instead of saying anything she only wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his chest. They don’t know how long they stood there, just holding each other in comfortable silence, but soon Nick pulled back and give her a small kiss on her forehead before giving her a smile, in which she returned. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“I forgive you, but only if you do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

“Walk me down the aisle?” 

Nick could only laugh before shaking his head, “Of course I want to walk you down the aisle.” Natasha’s smile only got wider with that statement. They got their selves together as much as they could before they walked back to the house. 

“You know I have to threaten him, right?”

“Please don’t, poor Steve already got threaten by Clint, Tony, Nebula, Rocket, both Peters, and Bruce. He doesn’t need to be scared anymore. I want to make it to my wedding day.”

“It’s never a complete threat until the father gives the groom one.”

“Oh gosh!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again thank you for reading and commenting! This is going to be the last update until I get back from my trip. I tried with this chapter, I rewrote it a few times because of the Gamora and Nebula scene. I watched both GOTG but I still have trouble writing them because I normally just write the Avengers. 
> 
> Thor and Harley will be coming up and you're going to get a Scott, Hope, and Cassie chapter soon. Wedding planning will start for Natasha and Steve with everyone soon, maybe after these last three heart to heart chapters with everyone. I'm going to make them long so I can get to the fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was weird for Gamora to be back, but then again, she wasn’t alone. The only people that were around for five years were Nebula and Rocket, trying to help Natasha, get everyone back, living with the trauma of watching those they loved disappeared, and keeping the world together. She could only sigh as she watched the stars pass them on their ship. 

“Hello.” A voice said from behind her. Gamora turned around and saw her sister, Nebula, standing at the entrance of the cockpit. 

“Hi.”

“How are you?” the blue woman asked as she came closer to her sister, but stood at a great distance, that caused the older woman to frown. 

“I’m okay, still adjusting after everything. You?”

“I’m okay as well.”

“Good,” Gamora paused and looked over at her sister. They always haven’t gotten along, but she did love her regardless of what Thanos made them do. “So, um, I heard you cried at Tony and Natasha’s funereal, did you spend a lot of time with them?”

“Who told you?”

“Mantis.” The half cyborg growled and mumbled about killing the girl later. 

“Tony and I fought together on Titan, with the Quill, Drax, Mantis, his son, and Dr. Strange. After they were dusted, Tony and I fixed the ship up enough to get us out of there, we ran out of food and water after two weeks,” Nebula sighed and took a seat on the bench, Gamora following suit, “He was kind to me though. We played paper football and-“

“What’s paper football?” the green woman asked with her face set in confusion. 

“I have to show you, it’s quite entertaining. But he was kind to me, and when he died, I felt like a part of me died too, it was as if you died all over again.” 

Gamora said nothing as she watched her sister trying not to cry, “What about Natasha?” 

“She kept everyone together when everyone else wanted to give up. You and her are a lot alike. Both of you are independent, strong, fierce, loyal, and deadly. We talked a lot, about you and her friend Clint, she helped me when I felt low.” 

“I’m glad you had people.” To help you when I wasn’t around, although that was left unsaid, they both knew the words were there.

“I missed you Gamora.” 

“I missed you as well.”

“You were an idiot for telling him.” Nebula growled out, her sister looked taken aback by her statement, an idiot for trying to save her life?

“Because I wanted him to stop torturing you?”

“Yes, I am more than capable of taking a punishment. You and I both know that.” Of course, she knew. Thanos would make her watch Nebula be tore apart and put back together time and time again. Make her listen to her scream in pain and agony as her partner in crime’s circuits be torn out of her when she failed a mission. 

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t protect you-“

“I didn’t need your protection!” the blue woman screamed at her as she stood and began pacing in the small space. Gamora (like Nick) knew than to interrupt her when she was upset and stayed frozen in place. 

“You-you risked your life for me! Why do you keep doing that? This isn’t the first time and clearly won’t be the last, but this time you died because of me! Do you know I felt about that? Knowing I was the one who got you killed because you feel the need to always protect me? I had to tell Quill what happened to you and you know what that costed? Everything! For five years we tried to bring everyone back and the only thing I could think of is that I was the one who cost you your life!” 

This is the first time in a long time that Nebula has ever shown another emotion besides anger, she was actually crying, telling her sister the deepest secrets that she kept hidden from everyone, besides Natasha, for years. Gamora slowly stood up and walked over to the woman, she didn’t want to scare her or let her push her away. She grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer, in an attempt to hug her, and it shocked her when her sister just went willingly. 

“I’m sorry if you feel like you caused my death, but I promise you it’s not your fault. It’s Thanos’ fault. I’m always going to protect you because that’s what family does Nebula. I will never stop being your older sister, no matter how much it gets on your nerves.” The two shared a laugh before pulling away, Gamora pressed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled on the inside when she didn’t get punched in the chest. 

“Technically I’m now the older sister.”

“Whatever.”   
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Morgan quietly climbed out of her parent’s bed and headed out to the kitchen. It was late at night and the remaining guests that they had were tucked away in bed. The Barton Children took over her room and bed, while Natasha and Steve were in her room (the one that Morgan personally decorated for her favorite relative, not that she would tell Rhodey or Happy that.), and Clint and Laura slept in the other upstairs room, but the young one didn’t mind, she got to sleep in the middle of her parents. 

“Morgan what are you doing?” Tony asked his daughter. He knew something was wrong because she sleeps through the night, never waking up until morning. 

“I wanted a juice pop.” She answered while opening the freezer, frowning when she realized that her said juice pops were too high for to reach. Tony could only sigh before grabbing two pops, handing one to his child, before closing the door and leading her to the sofa. Thankfully FRIDAY already turned the lamp on so they could see. 

“What’s going on honey? You never just want a juice pop in the middle of night?”

“I’m scared.” 

“Of what?”

“Losing you and auntie Nat again.” She said quickly before eating her pop, it was a defense sign, he knew, hell he did it so many times with the people in his life. 

“Morg, you’re not going to lose us again. This time we’re going to retire for real.”

“I know,” she said with a little sigh, “but you and her died and I made me very sad. It made everyone very sad. Lila, Copper, and Nate cried a lot for auntie, Mrs. Barton told Mr. Sam that they locked themselves in their rooms and didn’t want to come to the funeral; and Mr. Clint was upset because auntie was his best friend and partner and he was there when she died,” she paused she could eat her pop before continuing, “Uncle Rhodey and Happy were upset that you died, because you’re their best friend. Mommy didn’t cry but everyone knew she was sad. Mr. Strange was sad too. Nebula cried for both of you and Pete and Harley took it really hard, you were like their father.”

“What about you?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice steady and not show his emotion.

“I was sad. I didn’t like the fact that I could never see you or auntie again. I wanted to cry, and I did a little bit, but I knew you were going to watch over us, so it was okay.” 

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. His daughter cried for him but knew she was going okay? Gosh what did he do to deserve her? 

“You know I love you 3000 and I’m not leaving you or mommy or anyone else again. Okay?” 

“I love you 3000 too.” Morgan said with a smile. She stood on the sofa, so she could wrap her arms around her father’s neck, in which he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while until a set of footsteps came from the stairs. 

“Uncle Steve!” Morgan said as she unwrapped herself from her father and ran to the blonde man. 

“What are you doing up so late?” he asked as he picked her up effortlessly and settled her on his hip. 

“Hanging out with her cool father you know.” Tony said from the couch. Steve only smiled before walking over and taking a seat where Morgan once sat, with the little girl on his lap. 

“Yes, your father is so cool.”

“I know.” 

“Alright, bedtime for you, young lady.” The young girl frowned before kissing both men’s cheeks and walking back into the room where her mother was still fast asleep. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Steve asked. 

“Actually, Morgan got up and we talked. What about you?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” It wasn’t awkward per say, but the two were more of acquaintances than friends. 

“Is Natasha okay?” Between Steve and Clint, Natasha hasn’t been left alone since she came back to the real world, so it’s strange to see Steve without her.

“Yeah, whatever Strange give her for the pain has her knocked out.” 

“Good.”

“Are you okay Tony?” Steve asked as he played with his fingers that were resting on his lap. 

“I guess. Dying and coming back to life isn’t something I’m used to,” he snorted out a laugh, “but I’m going to be okay.” the blonde nodded and the two were left in silence. Tony finished his pop before standing up and throwing, both he and Morgan’s, trash away before coming back the sofa. 

“I didn’t want to leave you, leave the team, I wanted to protect Bucky like how he protected me all those years,” Steve let out a shakily laugh before readjusting himself on the couch so he can look at Tony fully, “When ma died Mrs. Barnes made me move in with them. There was no auguring with her, she’s like Pepper no nonsense,” they both laughed at statement, “She give me a job at their store and tried to keep my health in check.”

“Steve-“ 

“No, Tony, please,” Stark could only sigh and nod his head to let the man finish his story, “Bucky went to war, his family let me stay but I left. I felt like I was invading. You know the story I became stronger, lost Bucky on the train, and all that other stuff. I woke up in a world seventy years later without family and friends, until the Avengers came along.”

“Before or after we started to like each other?” 

“Ha-ha when we liked each other. I found a new family, sure we didn’t always get along or liked each other, but I still think of you as my brother Tony. I should’ve told you about your parents and I should’ve came around after everything. I should’ve came around when Morgan was born. I messed up and I’m sorry.”

Tony didn’t look as taken aback as Steve thought he would be. Maybe he knew where this was going or maybe he-

“I know. Natasha, when she came around, she told me how much you talked about wanting to talk me and apologize for everything. She told me that I should reach out to you, but I told her no. I was hurt. Yeah, we’re not going to get along for everything, but I thought that we were close enough to talk about it and try to get pass it-“

“Tony I’m-“

“Hush Dorito, with that being said I understand why you wanted to protect Bucky so bad. He was the only family you had when you had no one. I would’ve done the same for Rhodey; however, you should have told me when you had found out. I would have been understanding to a point. I’m not heartless.”

Steve let out a quiet laugh, “No, you’re not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry as well.” Tony reached for a handshake, but Steve shook his head and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked for a moment but wrapped his good arm around the blonde as best as he could. 

This was the start of the fix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read and liked, and commented on the story while I was gone. I also want to thank everyone who wished for me to have a safe trip. It was so hot in Florida, I stayed inside most of the time. I did however write an outline for the rest the story but I got stuck on chapter 19. Let me know what you guys what to see in the story, if your idea is something I already wrote down I'll let you know and we can come up with something new. 
> 
> I had a conversation with my cousin about the movie and he said that if Stan Lee (RIP) was alive then Tony wouldn't have died and that the Russo brothers would've had a post credit scene where Steve took back the soul stone, and got Natasha back because it's a soul for soul. 
> 
> What do you guys think about my cousin's thoughts? 
> 
> As always enjoy the story and sorry if it seems a little rush, I was working on it when I left and was typing from my phone until I got back home to finish it on my laptop.

Thor could only sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he had let himself go but he felt as if he failed the world five years ago. He should’ve went for the head the first time. Now he was here, alone, with none of his family in this New Asgard, sharing the downfall of Thanos. It wouldn’t have made a difference though; his family was gone long before Thanos snapped his fingers. His hand snapped Loki’s neck, he killed the Asgardians long before he stepped onto his ship, he killed Heimdall. 

“May, have you left yourself go brother.” A voice said. Thor was doing that a lot, imaging that Loki was back, making jokes with him, sharing long over due hugs. 

“Are you not going to turn around?”

“You’re not real. You’re just something that lives in my head.” The blonde said as he tightly closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm down. 

“Actually, he’s real. He’s been standing here for minutes hopping you would turn around. I need you to hurry though; I have a shipment coming in and you’re holding me up.” A female voice said. Thor quickly turned around and saw Loki and Brunnhilde standing there. 

“Loki?”

“Yes, I am a live I assure you.” Thor quickly crossed the room and pulled Loki into a bone crushing hug, in which he returned. Thor wasn’t ashamed to admit that he shed a few tears, but Loki may be in denial just a little bit about the tears he shed. Brunnhilde left the room so the two brothers can have their moment and so she could tend to her shipment that was coming in. No one knew how long the hug lasted but no one seemed to make a move to pull away. 

“You died right in front of me. He snapped your neck. How are you alive right now?” Thor asked. 

“The stones were pleasant enough to grant me life again.” Loki answered as he pulled away from the hug. 

“The stones?” The blonde asked in confusion before it dawned on him, “The stones give you your life back?”

“Yes, they did. I did not have time to ask why, I merely give them my thanks and I was transported here.” 

“It matters not now; I am more than grateful to have you back brother.”

“Did we win? Where is your teammates?”

“Yes, but with some cost.”

“Cost?”

“We lost Tony and Natasha. In 2018 Thanos snapped everyone we loved away but half. We made a plan to use the stone again to get everyone back, when we went to get the stones Thanos has destroyed them and out of rage I cut off his head. Five years late e made a plan to retrieve the stones again but this time using time travel. Natasha sacrificed herself for the soul stone and Tony sacrificed himself when he used all of the stones to snap Thanos and his army. He left behind Pepper, his wife and his daughter Morgan.” Thor explained as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, Loki following suit. 

“I’m sorry for your lost brother, I know how much they meant to you.” Loki felt an emotion creep up on him, maybe this was sadness? He will admit that he didn’t care for them at first, but he respected Natasha for being the only person to beat him at his own game, and he respected Tony for flying through the wormhole and from what he heard recently challenging Thanos on Titan and making him bleed. 

“Thank you. Now what about you? How are you feeling?”

“Different, but not like we were children; just different because I have missed five years of life and I’m suddenly back. It’s a hard adjustment I guess.” 

“It will get better don’t worry!”

“Of course, because I have you too help me; although-“

“Yes, yes, I know I have put on weight. Mother even told me to eat a salad.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything about your weight. You spoke with mother?” Loki asked with hope in his voice and both eyebrows raised. 

“Yes, when we time traveled to get the Reality Stone from Jane, I spoke with her. She misses us dearly and she said that she loves us.” 

“I wish I could’ve spoken with her.” 

“Don’t worry, she always right here in your-“

“Say in your heart and I will slap you. When was the last time you shaved? You look like what the humans call a “Big Foot.””

“Oh, shut up. I’m going to get there.”

“Sure, you were.” They shared a smile; no words were needed to express how grateful he was to have his brother back.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha woke up the next morning with a heavy arm around her waist and the sun in her face. There was no point of trying to go back to sleep and plus she was hungry. She sighed softly and wiggled her way out of Steve’s hold, smiling when he tried to tighten his hold on her. She quickly went into the joint bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and jumped into the shower.

After a short shower she wrapped the towel around her body, a small one for her hair, and smiled when she saw Steve still sleeping, but now holding onto the pillow that she once used. The red head quickly dried off, put on lotion, deodorant, and changed into the t-shirt, fuzzy socks and leggings that Pepper let her borrow, toweled dried her hair before throwing the used towel in the hamper and leaving the room.

She decided to start breakfast for everyone; after all Pepper and Laura have been cooking the last few days. She chose to make bacon, pancakes, and eggs with coffee, tea, juice and whatever fruit that was left. Just as she started to take out all of her needed pans, seasonings, and bowls, Bruce walked in from the guest house that Tony let him stay in.

“Good morning.” He said as walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning.” She said with a smile and grabbed a few mugs down from the shelf. She turned him towards the stools at the island, her way of letting him know she’ll get the tea. 

“How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“No, you know I heal fast cause of what the Red Room put in me.”

Bruce scratched the back of his neck and give her a shy smile, “I tend to forget sometimes.” 

Natasha give him another smile before going on with breakfast, she made sure to put the kettle on for both of their teas, and began to crack the eggs into a bowl. 

“How’s the arm?”

“It’s fine, just healing slower than I thought it would.”

“Maybe gamma radiation isn’t the same as stone radiation.”

“Ha! Maybe. I don’t regret it though,” he paused when the kettle whistled and she poured hot water into a mug, before handing it to him with some boxes of teas. “I really did try to bring you back.”

Natasha stopped mixing her only tea to look at Bruce, but his eyes were trained to the box in front of him. She walked around to the stool that he was sitting on and gently cupped his face in her hands; he looked at her with sadness and honesty in his eyes. 

“Bruce, I don’t want you to beat yourself up over this. I made the decision to sacrifice myself for the stone. It’s not ever going to be your fault.” 

“I know, but Nat-

“No Bruce. Don’t even try to talk your way around it. It was my decision.”

“Okay, I’ll try to not beat myself up over it, but I still feel bad.”

“Well don’t,” she said with a smile, “I’m sorry for pushing you over the cliff in 2015.”

“No,” he said shaking his head, gently taking her hands off of his face and holding them in his own. 

“I shouldn’t have-“

“The same way I can’t hold on to the fact that you sacrifice yourself. You have to let go of the fact that I ran from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Nat. You’re not at fault for Hulk and I not getting along back then. I think that I should’ve stayed and fought, not run away like a coward.” 

“You’re not a coward.” Natasha give him another smile and squeezed his hands before giving him a kiss on his cheek. They parted ways and Bruce went back making his tea. 

“Do you need help?”

The red head huffed out a laugh and whisked the eggs together with the salt and pepper, “No. I don’t even think you flip bacon with your fingers, let alone fit in here.”

“Hey! My fingers aren’t that big.”

“Sure, and I’m the queen of Russia.”

“You do have a royal last name-“

“Hush.”   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Wanda sighed as she slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was nice to be back at the Tower, her first home, but something was wrong. She’s been having this thump in her chest ever since Natasha and Tony came back. It was familiar as she only had it when Pietro was alive. Could he be? No that’s impossible, he died years ago, there was no way he could be alive, the battle couldn’t have affected him. 

Silently she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She felt as if someone was watching her, but the only other people that were here was Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, and Carol. She could ignore it, but Natasha always told her that if something felt wrong then something was probably wrong. 

The young woman kept her guard up as she traveled down the kitchen. No T.V. was on, no radio was blasting, and there was no smell of food; either the others weren’t up yet, or they left.   
Sure enough when she reached the kitchen there were a few notes on the counter, each directed to her.

“Wanda, Bucky and I are heading back to Wakanda to see Shuri and T’Challa. We should be back in a few days, if I don’t kill him first. If you get lonely or just don’t want to be in the Tower anymore call Nat, Clint, or Steve and head over to the Barton farm; that’s where they’re staying for a few weeks. Or if you want to come hang out with us in Wakanda let me know so I can send a jet to come get you, your choice. Love Sam. P.S. this is Bucky writing. He can’t kill me if I kill him first.”

“Wanda, I’m heading out to check on some of my family members. Call me if you need anything. Love Rhodey.”

“Dear Wanda, I’m leaving for a few days with Fury and Hill. Don’t hesitate to call me if you want to talk. Talk to you later, Carol.” 

Wanda laughed at the noted her friends wrote, left them on the surface and decided on a cup of tea, using the microwave because it was faster than the kettle, when a flash of light caught her eye. She stopped the microwave so she can listen out for any sounds, the only thing she picked up was the sound of someone breathing. 

“Whoever you are, come out or I will force you.” She said, powers ready for attack. The person let out a chuckle, and slowly came out from the dark corner.   
“I am twelve minutes older than you and you still tell me what to do.”

Wanda gasped and let her magic disappear, “Pietro?” 

“In the flesh.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
By the time Natasha was done making breakfast everyone was downstairs ready to eat. They laughed, told storied, and cracked a few jokes. It was normal, even Tony and Steve cracked jokes with each other, laughing with each other. Natasha’s phone began to ring and she excused herself and went to the living room to answer. 

“Hello?”

“Nat, it’s Wanda.”

“Wanda. Is everything okay?” she asked, although she was in the living everyone could still hear her and Pepper told the children to quiet down so she could hear what was going on. 

“Yeah, well, something happened.”

“What happened? Do we need to come over there?”

“Pietro is alive.” Natasha was frozen; she didn’t move or say anything until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Tony looking at her with concern eyes, and looked even further to see everyone at the table looking at her as well. 

How the hell is he alive? Were the stones just granting everyone life back?

The red head took a deep breath and looked Clint dead in his eyes when she asked, “What do you mean Pietro is alive?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm taking two Spanish classes online this summer so I can finally transfer to my preferred college. The college I'm at now is not where I want to stay, I'm only there to finish my core classes i.e. Spanish. So if I don't update for a while that's the reason why. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gamora sighed happily into the hoodie that she stole from Peter in the beginning of their relationship. It felt good to be back with her love, because five years is a long time to be away from the one, she wanted to share everything with. 

“That’s where that hoodie went.” Peter said from the bathroom doorway. Gamora only smiled and leaned further into the pillows, letting the hoodie ride up, showing off her legs. 

“Well what’s yours is mine.” 

“And what’s yours is mine?”

“Eh, sure let’s go with that.” She said with a laugh. Peter joined in on the laugh and then joined her in the bed. The green woman quickly cuddled to his naked side and wrapped an arm around his middle, his shoulder as her pillow. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her forehead. 

“I missed you.” He said. 

“I missed you too.”

“I didn’t want to kill you, you know? I mean I know you wanted me too so that he never found out about the stone, but I still didn’t want to do it.” 

“I know, but I couldn’t let him know and carry out his plan.”

“I love you.” Gamora smiled into his shoulder and give it a small kiss. 

“So now what?” she asked, drawing patterns on his chest, honestly afraid of his answer. They never really talked about their future together; they both are still very new to the whole relationship thing, but Gamora knew for a fact that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Peter, but did he want the same? 

“I mean spend time together. Go to check on other plants to make sure everyone is okay after the whole Thanos snap. Maybe take a page out of Tony and Pepper’s book. Retire, get a house, get married, and a have a kid or three.” 

Gamora quickly removed herself from his embraced, sitting back on her heels, and stared at him in shock. He wanted the exact same things that she wanted. Peter stared back at her in the exact same shock that she looked at him with. He just blurred out everything that he kept hidden from her out loud. He loved her but she never really expressed how she saw their future together out loud. 

“Mora, look I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you don’t want to ever retire or get married or even have kids I understand, and I’m more than happy to just be with you. I know-“

“No Peter, I want all of those things with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes! Of course! I love you. You’re the first person that I’ve ever wanted to spend my life with. I want to get married and have children with you; you’re the only person I want to do these things with.” 

“Oh okay. Thank gosh! I was scared for a second because you didn’t say anything for a minute.” The young man reached for his girlfriend’s hand, pulling her on top of his chest. Gamora happily straddled his legs and leaned her forehead onto his. 

“I love you Pete.”

“I love you too Mora.”   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Scott has never been happier to be back in California than he was at this moment. After leaving Tony’s house he, Cassie, Hope, Hank, and Janet quickly made their way back west. He contacted Maggie and Paxton to let them know that Cassie wanted to stay with he and Hope for a few more days. Maggie was fine with it while Paxton just wanted to know did, he get anything signed by Captain America for him. 

After that conversation he quickly called Luis and told him that they needed to catch up so that he can explain everything that went on. Hank and Janet hugged them goodbye at the airport and left for their townhouse that was on the beach; Hank mumbling about needing a vacation from all of this superhero stuff. 

“So, pizza for dinner?” Hope asked as they walked into their shared townhouse. 

“Yeah, can we order from that place down the street that we love so much?” Cassie asked with hope written on her face. 

“Of course, peanut. Go put your stuff down and we can walk there.” The teenager ran upstairs to her room, leaving the adults alone. Hope silently walked across the hall into her and Scott’s room and began to unpack her things. Scott followed, worried about why his girlfriend was suddenly quiet; he followed suit and put his things away knowing she’ll talk when she was ready. 

“Five years is a long time Scott.”

“I know, but you and Cassie are okay and that’s all that matters to me.” 

“You were stuck in the realm for five years!”

“I understand that Hope.”

“Does that not bother you? Honestly it should. We disappeared Scott! We could’ve been gone forever!”

“I doesn’t bother me, because I knew you would come back for me. Five hours or fifty years you would’ve came back for me Hope.” Hope look taken aback by his statement. He was okay with being stuck somewhere that he wasn’t fully understanding of and he had faith in her? 

Scott sighed as he wrapped his girlfriend in his arms, “Listen, I knew something was wrong when you didn’t respond to me, but do you think that I panicked? Well maybe a little but I knew that no matter how long it took you would come back and save my ass; because we love each other.”

The brunette relaxed in his arms and allowed herself to smile. He was right, she would’ve went back for him, no matter the risk. 

“I love you and I’m sorry for getting upset.”

“It’s okay and I love you too.” They pulled apart and shared a kiss before stepping out of each other’s arms. 

“I’m going to check on Cassie while you finish unpacking.” Hope nodded and resumed unpacking while Scott made his way to his daughter’s room. When he got there, she was sitting on the bed, texting away on her phone. 

“Hey peanut.” 

“Hey dad.” She said with a smile and put down her phone. Scott sat at the edge of the bed and looked at his daughter. She was fourteen now, five years of her life that he missed. Five years of milestones that he missed and will never get back. Gosh, five years he had her worried and scared, oh how he felt bad.

“Dad?” 

“Sorry I zoned out honey. I was just thinking.” 

“It’s not your fault dad. I know you had no control over what happened. No one did. I’m not mad.”

“I missed a lot.”

“You did but we can make up for lost time. Maybe we can make another indoor roller coaster.” 

“Anything you want sweetheart.” Cassie moved closer to her father and leaned her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hand running through her long hair. 

“Don’t worry auntie Nat was there for me, mom, and Paxton.”

“She checked on you guys?” Scott asked, stopping his hand from running through his child’s hair. 

“Yeah, she came a few days after the snap. She came by three times a month making sure we were okay. She’s really cool, how come you didn’t tell me you knew my favorite Avenger?” 

“I told you she beat me up at the airport and I may have threw a truck at her and Iron Man.” 

“Dad!”

“I thought it was a water truck!” Cassie removed her head from his shoulder and glared at her father, without any heat behind it. 

“I told her I was sorry. Don’t worry Steve give me the lecture of my life.”

“Good.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you ready to get pizza?”

“Yes! I’ve been hungry since the plane!” Cassie sprinted out of the room to meet Hope downstairs; Scott laughed at his daughter’s eagerness but realized she left her phone. 

“Peanut you left your- who the hell is Zach and why does he have a heart emoji!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you once again for the reads and likes and comments! They really make my day! 
> 
> In this chapter I changed Clint's time travel, he didn't go back to the farm house, instead he went back to 2015, the fight with Ultron.

Wanda smiled when she saw the others land in their Quinjet . She understood that the flight was last minute, and she planned on cooking them dinner in a way of saying sorry for the short noticed. Morgan was the first one out, looking in awe at the tower and sight below her. 

“Wanda!” the little girl said, running to the other woman. The European caught the child and lifted her up onto her hip, her smile was widen went Morgan wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too honey.”

“Wow, and here I thought I was your favorite.” Clint said as he exited the jet. Wanda give him, the family, and everyone else a hug as they exited. 

“So, what happened?” Steve asked, as the group made their way inside. 

“I woke up and I felt this strange feeling like someone was watching me. I came to the kitchen for tea and boom, Pietro was here.” A million and one questions ran through everyone’s mind, but stopped when they reached the living room and saw the man sitting on the sofa waiting for them. 

“I didn’t see this coming.” Clint said, making Pietro laugh and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 

“How? What? When did you get here?” Bruce asked once the men separated from their hug. 

“Well I could ask the same for you. You’re green, but you’ve always been green but still, and wearing a shirt now.”

“We can talk about that later.”

“Okay, tell them how you got here, while I get water for everyone.” Wanda said as she put down Morgan. Both her and Nate followed the older woman into the kitchen to help her. 

“Well I remember when we were fighting Ultron and I turned around and saw you in this white and red suit thing,” he said looking at Clint, before clearing his throat to continue, “And then you were gone. The fight went on as normal, I died of course and then I saw this yellow light and I was in water. There was a voice, it deep, they said that I earned the right to live because of what you guys did. Don’t worry Wanda caught me up on everything. Before I knew it, I was awake and covered in dirt. I knew I was in Sokovia because of the language everyone was speaking, and I was laying right where I died.”

“So, the stone brought you back?” Tony stated rather then asked, with Steve nodding in agreement.

“I believe so. I asked people what year it was, and they said 2023. I just up and ran, because I knew I had to find you guys and figure out what was going on.” 

“I think the stones are doing us a favor now,” Natasha said, thanking Wanda when she handed her water, “Maybe their way of saying thank you to us by bringing back everyone that we love.”

“If they are then that means Loki is alive, since he was important to Thor.” Clint said with a shrug. 

“Then shouldn’t their mother come back too?” Pepper asked, everyone knowing just how important Frigga was to the boys, especially Loki. She was the only one, besides Thor of course, that loved him for who he was. 

“Well, that’s the issue. We don’t know how far back the stones are willing to go,” Bruce stated, rubbing the back of his head, “It’s honestly a guessing game now about who all is going to pop up next.” 

“All we can do is hope for the best,” Wanda said standing up, “I’m making dinner. Any suggestions?”

“Pizza!” The kids screamed out, causing the adults to laugh.

“Pizza it is.” 

Later that evening Wanda was sitting on the balcony with a cup of tea and a blanket wrapped around her. After dinner, her and brother talked with the group, sharing stories and laughing. After Nate and Morgan feel asleep on Natasha, everyone decided to call it a night. Everyone even took to their old rooms to sleep for the night. 

“I told you would be asleep.” A voice said from behind her. She turned her head and saw Tony standing at the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand as well. 

“I’m not tired honestly. I’ve slept for five years.” She said jokily, causing Tony to laugh as well. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Please.” She moved over on the bench that she was sitting on and even opened the blanket for him to climb into. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the night and their tea, but from time to time they would take quick looks at each other. 

“So how are you feeling?” Tony asked. Wanda wasn’t sure if he was asking how she felt about her brother coming back to life or how she was feeling about coming back five years later. 

“I’m okay, I guess. I’m still getting use to everything.”

“Everything?” 

“Yeah, I mean coming back from being dusted, fighting Thanos again, having you and Nat come back from the dead, and having my brother come back to life after he’s been dead for eight years.”

“I understand. When I snapped, I never thought that I would come back, in fact I knew I was going to die.”

“So why do it? You have Pepper, Peter, Harley, and Morgan to watch after.”

“I know, but when you look at it, I would never want to live in a world where I have to keep fighting to keep everyone, I love safe.”

“You rather die for your family-“

“I rather had not died, I knew I was going to die though, but I also knew that everyone was safe and was going to live in a world where no one has to fight every damn day or worry about a freaking purple giant coming out the sky trying to take over the world.” 

“You’re always sacrificing yourself.” Wanda said with a small laugh. 

“Ha! Well I have to make up for my mistakes.” 

“You never made mistakes Tony.” 

“Oh trust me I’ve made a lot of mistakes and I hurt a lot of people. I tried to make up for it when I became Iron Man, but it only went so far. Many people loved it and many hated it, of course it got worst when the Avengers got together.” 

“I never hated you. In fact I admired you and wanted to be a philanthropist. I started to save up money to come to America and attend one of your expose and hoping that you would at least shake my hand.” 

“There’s always time, you know? If Peter can intern, then you can too.” Tony said smiling at her, in which she returned it.   
“I was honest when I said I never hated you.”

“You have a right too. I took your parents away from you and I tried to lock you away; but it wasn’t because I was scared of you. I was scared for you. I honestly wanted you to control your powers, but I knew, from personal experience, that the world was never going to give you that chance.” 

“I know. The world was never kind to people who are different. You didn’t take my parents. Whoever was selling your tech is to blame, but Hydra and Ultron knew about my brother and I’s past and they used that as fuel to take you and the other Avengers down. Sorry for throwing cars at you.”

“Well, now that I know that, we can work on this friendship and I forgive you.” Wanda wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder, and Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her hair line. 

This was not going to be a quick fix, but this was a start.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Peter sighed as he walked into school for the first time in five years. It was different only because now he was technically twenty-one, not sixteen, and he just finished having the most emotional week of his life. first, he had to come back from being dusted, Tony died in front of him, and he then learned that Natasha died as well and that triggered his depression. He went to the funerals, cried some more, and then hours later both of them came back to life. 

“Peter!” Quickly he turned around and saw Ned and MJ walking towards him. 

“Man, what’s up?” he said as the two did their handshake and he then turned to give MJ a hug, in which she returned. 

“Man, what happened to you? I remember fading away and then coming back and everyone is five years older. Now I’m twenty-one in high school! My worst fear is coming true!”

“We’re all twenty-one in high school.” MJ said with a roll of her eyes. 

“I was dusted too.”

“Dude! What about the Avengers? Did you know what happened?” Ned asked in a whisper tone, knowing that Peter won’t want anyone to know his secret about him being Spider-Man. 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you guys after we get settled with our classes.” The two friends nodded and together the three of them walked off to the office.

Due to the fact that most of the student population was dusted and there was a five-year gap, the school’s office was having a hard time keeping up with the demands and long line of students coming to see where they stood in the academic school year. Thankfully, the three were in the back of the line, and no one seemed to care about their conversation. Peter told them what happened after he got off the bus, using different words so no one knew about him being Spider- Man, but also so his friends could pick up the clues. 

“Wow. So, what are you going to do now? What about the others?” MJ asked once her friend was done with his story.

“I don’t know. I just want to get school over with and enjoy my summer. I’m taking a break from superhero things for a while.” And tell MJ that I like her, he added in his head. 

“As for the others, Tony and Pepper have Morgan, Clint has his family, the Guardians went back to space, and the others are probably off doing their own thing. I know everyone is going to get back together for Nat and Steve’s wedding.”

“They’re finally getting married? Can we go? Please? Please? I have to go to my first Avenger wedding!” Ned asked with a smile and excitement written all over his face. It was no secret that Ned was a huge Avenger fan and almost fainted when Peter introduced him to them. 

“I’m sure if I ask them, they won’t mind.”

“Well you know the school is planning a European trip for us. Maybe we could all go to that too?” 

“Yeah, we could spend the summer together. My parents won’t be home anyway cause of their jobs.” Peter nodded and smiled at his two friends. It feels good to be back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! Summer classes are not fun but I have a way to get update around my class time. 
> 
> I saw Spider Man: Far From Home and I loved it! If you haven't seen it, you should. It's a good way to tell the story about what happened after Endgame. 
> 
> Another thing is this story is about fixing the relationships that Marvel ruined. So every chapter is about characters talking about what went wrong and fixing their friendships and whatnot. 
> 
> Enjoy and the next chapter is going to be a lot longer!

The next morning Tony, Pepper, and Morgan set out for Tennessee; Tony explaining that he needed to let Harley know he was alive. Bruce decided to go check in on Thor, making sure the man didn’t go back into his drinking ways. Clint and Laura also decided that it was time to get back to the farm; and of course, dragging Steve and Natasha along. 

“The more the merrier for the clean-up.” Laura joked, causing everyone to groan, remembering that the farm house hasn’t been cleaned in five years and who knows what’s been growing inside and what animal has been making the home theirs. 

“Maybe we could all get together and go to the festival celebration in Wakanda.” Tony said as he, Clint and Steve walked out of the tower. When they walked out, the men saw their leading ladies taking to Wanda, Happy, and Pietro. 

“That’s what two weeks from now?”

“We should have the farm up and running by then. Just in time to go.” Clint added in. 

“Don’t forget if you two need anything then you need to call or just come straight to the farm. Understood?” Natasha asked the Maximoff siblings. They both nodded and reached in to hug the red head, an attempt to ease her worries. 

“Don’t worry Nat, we’ll call if anything. Carol and Rhodey are going to be back in a few days and Sam is going to be checking in on us all the time. We’ll be fine.” Wanda said. 

“Okay. That doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

“You guys know that she’s a momma bear. A mean, red headed, Russian momma bear.” Clint said with a laugh, Natasha pinching him on his side causing him to let out a high pitch scream. 

“You heard nothing.” He said, glaring at the laughing children. 

“Sure, we didn’t sweetheart.” His wife said, pecking him on the cheek. 

“Alright enough PDA people. Let’s get on the road.” Everyone shared one last hug and promises to call another when they get to their destinations. Happy drove the Starks’, Bartons’, and future Rogers’ to the airport so they could catch their planes. Happy promised to keep an eye on the Maximoffs and Peter, but Tony only waved him off. 

“You’re not going to check on Peter. You’re there for May.” 

“Not all the way true you know.”

“Mhmm, take care Happy.”

“You too boss.” 

When the Starks touched down in Tennessee, Pepper quickly contacted the private plane that was going to be sending their suitcases, while Tony and Morgan walked into a little shop to buy gifts for the other Avengers. 

“Oh! Auntie Nat would like this.” Tony said as he put on a pair of heart shaped sunglasses and tried to model for his daughter; the little girl laughed and shook her head.

“No! That’s for Uncle Clint. Auntie Nat needs a shirt.”

“But we’re getting Uncle Rhodey and Steve a shirt.” The genius pointed out as he picked up a pink hat that said I Heart Tennessee, “Maybe we can get this for her, and a key chain for Uncle Bruce because I don’t think they carry Hulk size shirts.” 

The little girl laughed again before running to the necklaces with the names on them. Morgan realized that she was took short to see all of the names. 

“Daddy, I can’t reach.” 

“Hold on honey.” Tony quickly put the pink hat into the basket that contained gifts for T’Challa, Peter, Sam, Wanda, Harley, and Bucky, before walking over to his daughter. 

“What are you looking for honey?”

“My name, so you and mommy can wear it all the time. Then I can get one of your name and mommy’s name and wear it all the time too.” Tony smiled at his daughter’s confession, touched actually. 

“How about this? We can wait until we get home to get the necklaces so we can customize them. Okay?” 

“Okay! Let’s get the rest of the gifts! And we have to get something for mommy, May, and Happy!” The little girl giggled happily before speeding off to the other side of the store. The older man could only laugh, before racing off to see what presents his daughter would pick out for her family. 

“Harley, can you please head out to the store for me? I have a list.” Lindsey asked her younger brother. 

“Sure, Kyle needs milk?” The young man asked his sister. Harley quickly slid on his shoes that laid by the kitchen door and smiled happily when his nephew giggled in his direction, and started to reach out for him. 

“Yes, and he needs oranges and apple sauce. Well you’re at it can you get a chicken? And some sides? Oh, and get yourself something while you're out.” Lindsey said while handing her son to her brother so she could get some money out of her purse. 

She smiled to herself when she saw the two of them making faces at one another, but more so smiling because Harley was happy for the first time in a week since coming home from Tony’s funeral. 

“Okay, here’s the money and the list. If you need something that’s not on the list, please get it.”   
“You know I don’t like buying things that I don’t need.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Harley sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win the fight, and handed Kyle back to his mother. 

“I’ll be back in an hour.” The older sister nodded and watched her brother walk out the front door and towards the store. 

“Okay, honey let’s put you down so I can clean up.” Lindsey told her son, who was too busy playing with her hair to pay attention to what she was saying to him. She walked over to the play mat that he had in the living room and put him down, handing him some toys to play with. Once she was comfortable with him being alone, the blonde walked into the kitchen and began cleaning out the dishwasher before loading the dirty one’s in. She was half way done the door bell rung out, causing her to sigh. 

“Did you forget your house keys?” Lindsey called out as she opened the door; but it wasn’t her brother. 

“Oh my gosh it’s Tony Stark.” She said, nervously opening the door wider. 

“Ha-ha, yes I’m Tony Stark. Is Harley here?” 

“Oh, he just left for the store. Please come in, I’m sorry for the mess.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Pepper said as she and Morgan entered the house behind Tony.

“I’m his older sister Lindsey.” She said as she stuck out her hand for both of the adults to shake, in which they did. 

“I’ve heard about you; he talks about you a lot. This is my wife Pepper and my daughter Morgan.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all. Harley should be back in a little bit. Can I get you guys something to eat or drink? We’re having chicken and some sides for dinner if you would like to stay.”

“We would love too; but we can hold off until he gets back.”

“Of course, please have a seat.” She said as she quickly pushed Kyle’s toys off the sofa to make room for the family. 

“Hey there buddy. What’s your name?” Tony asked the child who was more concern with his teddy bear, than the famous family who walked in.

“This is my son Kyle.” 

“Hey Kyle, how old are you?”

“Say I’m one.”

“I don’t think he cares right now.” Everyone laughed and then Lindsey excused herself to finish cleaning the kitchen, she offered the Starks’ the remote to watch T.V. and once again promised that her brother would be back shortly. Thirty minutes later Harley walked through the front door with items in hand. He almost didn’t notice the Stark family sitting in the living room until Kyle’s giggling brought it to his attention. 

“Lid, I’m home and I-“

“Hey kid.”

“What? How? When did you-“

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you during dinner. I would like a hug though.” Harley didn’t mind putting the bags on the little table by the door and wrap his arms around that older man. 

“I thought you were gone.” He said, tears starting to roll down his face and onto Tony's shirt.

“I was, but I’m back now and I’m not leaving you again. Deal?” instead of answering the young man could only nod and tighten his hold on Tony once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I didn't know where to go with the conversation between Nat and Laura. Like I said before, Laura isn't jealous of Clint and Nat's relationship, she really does love Nat like a sister. I guess I'm trying to say Nat doesn't just hold the Avengers together, she holds everyone around her together, and Laura kinda feels like she was left behind. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense when you read it.

Dinner with Harley, his sister, and little Kyle was pleasant. They shared stories, laughed until their stomachs hurt, and in the end helped clean the kitchen and had a wonderful piece of lemon pound cake. 

“So, what’s the plan now? You know, now that you’re back and everything.” Harley asked as he took another piece of cake and topped off his glass of milk. 

“Well first I’m going to take a vacation,” Tony said with a laugh, “Then we, meaning the Avengers, are probably going to go around the world, making sure everyone is okay.”

“We’re also going to set up help funds for people. Those who lost their homes, cars, jobs, and whatnot. We also have to get in contact with government officials about what they are going to do with those who were snapped; such as the change on their drivers license or birth certificate.” Pepper quickly added in. 

“T’Challa is having a victory celebration in Wakanda in a few weeks, you all should come.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that Mr. Stark,” Lindsey quickly said, shaking her head, “while we appreciate the offer, I do believe that you all should attend. After all you all were the ones who saved the world.” 

“Non sense, you’re just as much as family.” Pepper waved off. 

“Plus, it would be good for you to hang out with Peter and see Natasha.”

“Natasha is alive?” Harley asked with hope in his voice and eyebrows raised. Although they weren’t as close as he and Tony was, Natasha was always kind to him when the billionaire came to visit, and they got along great. They kept in touch over the years as well. 

“Oh yeah! And auntie Nat and uncle Steve are going to get married! You should come to the wedding!” Morgan said excitedly.

“Well it’s about time they got together.”

“You’re telling us. Trying living with them while they made heart eyes at each other, but doing nothing about it.” The table irrupted in laughter until tears were coming out of their eyes. After all it was the truth.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Clint sighed as he and Steve took out the last of the trash bags that was filled with weeds that have grown. The house itself was not in bad shape, it turns out the elder that lived down the road, Mr. Jameston, came by after his wife was snapped to see if anyone was home, the only living creature he came across was Lucky. Jameston knew that Clint was an Avenger and thought he would’ve came back after he had gotten help from the others. When he didn’t came back, the older man came down to clean out the house of food, so they didn’t have any unwanted rats and bugs, and every winter he turned on the hot water, so the pipes didn’t rust, opened the windows every summer so the house wasn’t so hot, and took Lucky in his car. 

“I would’ve cut the yard, but I don’t have the same strength like this young man.” Mr. Jameston said with a smile and a pat on Steve’s back. Everyone kept thanking the older man and invited him for dinner, but he declined. 

“The Mrs. and I are going to head down to Florida for a vacation and to see the grandkids. Lucky was great company in the five years, so nothing to worry about.” When he left, Clint, Steve, and Cooper when about trimming the weeds down so they could cut the yard; while Lila, Natasha, and Laura cleaned the house from dust and cobb webs. Nate’s job was to help clean the tight corners that the ladies couldn’t get. 

In total it took the men four hours to clean the yard and the ladies three to clean the house. While the men were still hard at work, the ladies and Nate went to Walmart to pick up all the needed groceries, plus it was an excuse for Laura to get new pots, pans, and cook wear and for Natasha to get so clothes, shoes, and undergarments for her and Steve, since they would be staying a while. (Also, their stuff was destroyed by Thanos when he attacked so everyone needed clothes and whatnot.)

An hour later the ladies returned to find the guys spread out on the couch with ice packs over their foreheads trying to cool down. When Natasha entered the house with Nate and some bags, Clint started to rise up from his position on the sofa. 

“Come on buddies, let's help with the groceries.” Clint said as he began to get up and put on his shoes. 

“No, you guys rest and go shower, we got the stuff.” Laura said as she pushed her husband back down on the couch. 

“Yeah, please go shower. You guys smell.” Lila said as she unloaded the cold things. 

“Hush, little lady.” The archer told his daughter as he began to help unload. Although Laura told them to rest, Clint, Steve, and Cooper put their shoes back on and helped with the bags. 

“I got us some clothes, toiletries, underwear, and shoes, since we’re going to be here for a while.” Natasha said as she and her fiancé (gosh she loved saying that) walked back to the truck to gather more things. 

“That’s fine. I really appreciate it because I forgot we had nothing, and I knew I was going to be tired from the yard work.” Steve said with a laugh, she joined him in the laughter and grabbed a few more bags. The kids grabbed the last couple of bags and the adults unloaded the last things before the family went their separate ways to shower for the night. 

They ended up ordering a pizza for dinner, with a side of breadsticks and brownies (as requested by the children). After dinner they talked about anything (except Natasha dying and Clint’s five-year disappearance). It was getting well into the early morning hours and the children were falling asleep, so the adults decided to call it a night. Steve helped Clint carry the kids to bed while Nat and Laura cleaned up the kitchen. 

“It seems as if Nate didn’t want to let you go.” Laura said as she wrapped up the leftover pizzas.

“I didn’t mind, I missed him.”

“You know you’re not allowed to leave ever, again right?” Natasha paused her doing of collecting the cups, and turned to look at the older woman. 

“Laura?”

“I mean you’ve been gone since the whole Civil War event; only stopping in here and there,” she said as she played with the hem of her sweater, not able to meet her friend in the eye, “I know you were on the run because you helped Clint and others escape the Raft and I know you like to fight for justice with Steve and Sam, but you know I needed you too.”

“Laura I’m sorry I left you. I-“

“No,” the older woman said while shaking her head, “I can’t expect you to retire like Clint did and I can’t expect you to stay around helping out with the kids, but it-“

“If you wanted to me to have stayed, I would’ve stayed.”

“I couldn’t have asked that of you.”

“Yes, you could’ve. I love you guys more than anything and if I hurt you or the kids or Clint by not coming around than I’m really sorry,” the red head said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped closer to Laura. When the older woman didn’t say or do anything, Natasha took her hand in hers and give it a squeeze. “I never wanted to hurt you guys and you’re right I should’ve came around more. This time though I’m retiring for real and I’ll stay as long as you need me. Okay?”

Laura smiled and pulled the shorter woman into a hug. “Okay, but just know that I’m not asking you to move in, I just want you around more.”

“Deal.” When the two pulled apart they shared another smile, before resuming cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Any plans for the wedding? Is there a date yet?”

“No and no. I just want to sleep before I start any wedding planning.” 

“Well just know I’m doing the cake.”

“Who else would touch my cake?”

“This is true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone a while, but the good news is this story will be finished soon since I'm done with summer school! Yay! 
> 
> Are we ready for Phase 4?? I was so shook when I saw the line up, I screamed and scared my dogs. 
> 
> There will be a short story based off chapter 7 (or was it chapter 8 when Natasha and Nick worked things out and everyone threaten Steve?) It doesn't matter the point is there will be a short story on everyone threatening poor Steve, but it will be heartfelt and funny at the same time. 
> 
> Until next, thank you all for reading, commenting, suggesting things that I didn't ever think of, and so much more!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updating! School just started back and then it was my birthday and I kinda forgot to update.
> 
> But we only have 3 more chapters until the end! But don't worry I have to spin off stories coming!

Rhodey waved goodbye to the Maximoff twins as they left the tower for the day. The Air-Man came back from visiting his family when he met Pietro. At first, he was confused because he was there when the lighting fast boy was shot down by Ultron, but Wanda quickly explained to him that the others were there and believe that the stones are giving life back to everyone closes to the Avengers. Wanda seemed happier to have her brother back, and that made Rhodey happy for her. 

“Who was that?” a voice said from behind him. The older man turned to see Carol, in her Captain Marvel suit, standing at the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Pietro, Wanda’s brother,” he said as he turned on the faucet to wash the dishes, “Do you want breakfast?”

“No, I’m okay, thank you,” she said taking a seat at the island bar, “How much older is he?”

“Twelve minutes. They’re twins.” 

“Where was he? Was he dusted as well?” 

“No actually,” Rhodey said turning off the faucet, placing the clean dishes on the drying rank, and turning to her, drying his hands. “Eight years ago, we were fighting this army of robots in Europe and we were trying to get the citizens off the flying city,” 

“A flying city?”

“Yeah, it sounds crazy I know. Anyway, a little boy was hiding in a vegetable stall and Clint spotted him. He went for him but then the crazy robot started shooting hell fire. If Clint ran out there, then he and the boy would’ve been shot down, so Pietro ran, flipped a car to protect both of them and paid the price.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“Yeah, so that’s why Nate’s middle name is Pietro, for the man who saved his father’s life.” 

“That’s nice of Clint and Laura.” 

“That it is.”

“So,” Carol started, clearing her voice, “Did you visit any family or was it all government business?” 

“Family. I had to make sure my daughter was okay.”

“You have a daughter?” The blonde asked, clearly floored about the statement. 

“Yep, I have a child.” No one for a long time, but Tony and Pepper knew about Isabella. She lived with her mother in California and he visited every month. Rhodey and Isabella’s mother, got along just fine although they were divorce, and she never remarried and neither had Rhodey, but they dated other people and never let the other parent meet them if they both knew that the relationship wasn’t going to last long. 

“How old is she?”

“Twenty-two. A junior in college.”

“Was she dusted?” 

“Yeah, her and her mother. Along with my brother and uncle.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, they’re back and that’s all that matters.” Carol didn’t say anything, but nod her head. Rhodey sighed and turned to put away the dry dishes back to where they belonged. 

“Did you have family that were dusted?”

“Yeah, my best friend and her daughter, my niece I guess you can say.” 

“Are they okay now?” the older man asked, turning to face her once again. 

“Yeah, they’re just trying to get back into the grove of things. Is that what the kids are saying now? Grove?” Rhodey laughed and soon Carol joined in, never feeling more carefree then at this moment. 

“Nah, they say things like ‘I anit seen you in a minute,’ or some stupid thing like that.” The two fell into laughter once more and Carol was enjoying this free side of the Air-Man. Once the two calmed down, they looked at each other silently until Rhodey broke the trace. 

“I’m sorry if I seemed like an ass when we first met,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “It was a long stressful three weeks until we met.”

“No problem,” the blonde said waving him off, “I understand the pain you guys were feeling, and I know that sometimes pain causes you to say things.”

“Yeah, trying to find Tony and still take into account how many people were missing was a lot.” 

“Trust me I understand,” she said running her hands through her short hair, “When I found out Nick, Maria and Monica all dusted I was so upset. That’s why I was just so ready to kill Thanos, because-“

“He took everything from you and then some?”

“Yeah, I didn’t have much when I came back from space. I was trying to figure out who I was and whatnot. I finally found something to have and then he took everything from me.” 

“Sometimes I um, don’t tell anyone, but sometimes I think about what would’ve happened if we didn’t try to fix anything. You know? Just leave things how they were.” 

Carol give a soft chuckle at his confession, “I had the same thoughts sometimes too, but everyone we know would be gone forever.” 

“That is true.” 

“I guess I never really told Natasha thank you for staying on my ass when I was ready to give up.”

“Neither have I, maybe that’s something we can add on to our to-do list.”

“Yeah, it is,” Carol paused and took a deep breath before asking, “Do you have a plus one to the Wakanda celebration or to the wedding?” 

“I don’t actually, um, maybe we could go to both, together?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”   
________________________________

When Nick popped up at the farm, the kids were very excited to see their grandfather. They all ran out to give him hugs, in which he gladly returned. 

“How are my favorite grandchildren?”

“We’re your only grandchildren.” Nate pointed out with a pout. 

“Umm, well actually-” 

“It’s good to see you Nick.” Laura said, giving the older man a hug, which he happily returned.

“You as well Laura.” When the two parted Steve was walking out of the house with the trash. When he saw Nick he quickly put the trash in the bin and walked over to the older man for a hand shake. 

“Nick, nice to see you.”

“You as well Steve. Where’s Clint and Natasha?”

“Daddy and auntie Nat went to the store to get cupcakes.” Nate said excitedly. 

“Correction,” Laura said while ruffling her youngest son’s hair, “They went to the store to pick up things to make cupcakes, not buy pre-made cupcakes.” 

“I heard daddy say pre-made cupcakes.” Lila popped in with confusion written on her face.

“Well dad’s not going to win that argument with auntie, if she says we’re making cupcakes then we’re making cupcakes.” Cooper said, with everyone agreeing with him. The group decided to head into the house until the two assassins came back home. They sat around the dining room table, the kids telling Nick about the fun they had while cleaning the entire house and the older man smiling the entire time. Soon the front door opened, and voices followed. 

“Listen Tasha, I’m just saying Walmart and Publix have the best cupcakes, we could save hours!”

“You mean Laura and I could save hours. You’re just going to eat them and not help!” 

“You have no faith in me.” When the two’s laughter entered the kitchen, and only smiled when they saw Nick at the table. The man stood to hug his once agents before grabbing the bags from Natasha to put on the counter. 

“Are you two arguing about cupcakes?” Steve asked with an amused smile on his face, opening his arms so Natasha could use his lap as a chair. 

“No, she just doesn’t agree with the fact that pre-made cupcakes are faster.” Clint said, setting his own bag down and moving a chair next to his wife. 

“No, he doesn’t agree that pre-made isn’t always better.” 

“You guys are so childish.” Laura said shaking her head, but with a smile. 

“No, you married the childish one.” The red head pointed out. 

“Well technically we’re a package deal, so if I’m the childish one then you are too.“

“No. No. No.” 

“Okay children,” Steve said with a laugh causing Natasha to glare at him, “Pork chops for dinner?” 

“Yeah! Pork chops!” Cooper said happily, making all the adults laugh. 

“So, are you retired for real this time?” Nick asked from the swing as Clint painted the railing. After dinner the guys helped cleaned up the kitchen, once that was done Laura, Nate, and Natasha decided to make the cupcakes, while Steve, Lila, and Cooper set up the living room for movie night. Clint decided to finish the stair railing since it was supposed to be raining the next day. Nick came out moments later with two beers in his hand and offered a smile to the archer. 

“I’m finally might retire, praying the world doesn’t go to shit again. You never retired?”

“I was never the one for settling down,” the older man said with a laugh, “I have enough kids to worry about in the field.” 

“Yeah, we can take care of ourselves though.” 

“That I know.” They sat in silence for a while after that, not really knowing what to say until Nick cleared his throat. 

“You know you and Natasha were always my most trusted agents.” 

“I wish I could say I did.” Clint said annoyed, and Nick knew where this was headed.

“You know I couldn’t defend you against the council when Loki happened.” 

“Did you even try?” Clint asked turning to face the older man. Nick could only see anger written on his face. After the Loki thing, the council wanted Clint to answer for his crimes. Although there was evidence proving that he, Dr. Selvig, and countless other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were mind controlled by Loki, the world council still wanted all of them to serve time.   
Phil wasn’t there to give a piece of his mind, but Natasha and Maria were. While Maria went the respectable route, Natasha on the other hand laid it out to the five adults on the screen. She cursed them out in every language she knew and told them that if they locked her best friend up, she was going to raise hell like they’ve never seen before. 

“I will go back to my old ways and make you regret coming out of your mother.” Everyone in the room was scared, because once Natasha makes a threat, everyone knew she was true to her word. In the end, thanks to the red head’s head icy glare, the council decided against pressing charges on anyone. While Clint was thankful for his best friend, he wouldn’t lie, he was hurt that Nick didn’t say anything. He stood there and listened to every word and his only reaction was Natasha threaten the world stage. Clint told Natasha how he felt and they both decided to leave Fury alone for a few days. They never brought it up again, and Clint really didn’t try to keep in contact with the older man. Fury found out about Nate was because of Nat, but Fury was hurt Clint didn’t tell him in his face. 

“I,I, didn’t try like I should’ve. I can admit that.”

“Did you want to?” 

“Of course I did,” Nick said rubbing his forehead and focused his attention on the paint drying on the railing, “I wanted to say something; but even though I didn’t say anything in front of you, I hope you know I would never let them put you in behind bars.” 

“How do I know that?” The archer asked as he took a seat next to the older man on the bench.

“Have I let anything, besides Loki, happen to you before?” Clint give him a small smile, and took a swing of his beer. When Clint first got his job, no one but Phil and Nick trusted him, and it was the older man who give him the advice to never listen to the nay sayers, the same advice that he passed down to Natasha, who passed it down to Wanda. 

“No, you haven’t.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I really should’ve. I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t care about you, but-“

“I forgive you.” Nick was shocked but smiled and the two give each other a fist bump. They kept drinking their beers in silence.   
“Did you threaten Steve yet?” 

“No, but you did I heard.”

“Oh yeah, I told him was going to show him why they call me Hawkeye.” Nick barked out a laugh that had everyone coming outside to see what was wrong. But it was good to know that Clint and Nick were on good terms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, she is alive! I've been gone for a while but this PSYC paper is killing me. On top of that all the little assignments in the middle. I started this chapter in hopes of it being the last one, yes it was suppose to be longer, but when I started this chapter in August I forgot about it for a while so I can do my paper. 
> 
> Hopefully, during Thanksgiving break, I can get chapter 15 up and it'll be the last chapter, if not, then chapter 16 will be for sure be the last chapter.

Thor and Loki were having lunch with other Asgardians by the pier on the sunny afternoon that was Friday. Loki was, surprisingly , accepted back into the world that he grew up in, although they were now on Earth. Thor was telling everyone that they were invented to the party that the Wakanda king was throwing for them. 

“Please act like you all have some sense.” Brunnhilde said with a smile, but a serious tone. Her people were known to throw huge parties and also be the life of the party, which can cause some damage sometimes. 

“Of course!” Thor said with the brightness smile ever. Before he could say anything else, a red spaceship loomed over them, before moving off to the side and landing. 

“Were you expecting anyone today brother?” Loki asked with knives appearing in his hands. 

“No, but hold off on your attack it could be Bruce or the Guardians.” The God of Mischief could only nod, but he didn’t release his weapons. The door to the ship opened and out stepped people that Thor never thought he would see again.

“Sif?”

“Thor?” she asked with a smile. The brown-haired woman ran off the ramp and into the arms of her long-time friend. The blonde-haired man quickly wrapped his arms around her middle, while her arms went around his neck, and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around. 

“Oh, my heavens it’s so good to see you.” She said into his neck. 

“Where have you been? Were you dusted?” 

“Wow, it’s good to know that the party started without me.” A voice said from behind them. The two pulled apart and Thor’s smile probably was wider than he’s ever had it. Fandral, Hogon, Volstagg, and Heimdall were standing at the ramp of the ship, with the rest of the Asgardians that were killed at the hands of Thanos five years ago. Thor quickly put Sif down and ran towards his other childhood friends. They quickly embraced the God of Thunder asking him questions left and right about everything that happened. 

Sif looked over at Loki and pulled him into a tight embraced. He was shocked to say the least, the last time he saw Sif he sent her to Earth, with returns of never coming back. 

“Don’t worry, I forgive you.” She said into his ear. Loki could only nod and return the hug to the woman. The group released each other and introduced them to the “New”Asgardians, with everyone getting along. The blonde man told his friends what happened with Thanos, how Tony and Natasha sacrificed themselves to bring everyone back, and his plans to make Asgard better and try to incorporate them into “Earth government”. 

Moments later another ship landed right next to the red one causing everyone to look up with confusion. 

“Is this the Guardians?” Loki asked.

“Their ship is red, this one is black,” Thor said taking a step closer to look, “It could be the King of Wakanda.” Instead of T’Challa stepping out, it was Bruce.

“Bruce!” Thor said with a smile. They shared a hug before the blonde led him to the others.

“Everyone, for those of you who don’t know, this is my friend Bruce. Bruce, this is everyone.” Everyone chorused “Hi Bruce,” and he waved back as a greeting. 

“What brings you here my friend?” 

“I have news for you.”

“Alright, let’s hear it.” 

“Tony and Nat are alive, and Nat and Steve are getting married. Gamora, the 2018 one, is back with Quill and the others. Plus, we put the stones back.” Thor, along with everyone was shocked, moments ago the story of the fallen Avengers sacrificed was told, but now they were back?

“How? I mean the stones should’ve killed Tony.” Sif asked, stepping forward slightly. 

“Well, the stones actually give them back to us; a way as a thankful for using them for good,” Bruce said scratching the back of his neck, “I’m not going to lie to you, they were pretty banged up, but okay. Anyway, Steve returned the stones to their original time period and when returning the Soul Stone, he brought home 2018 Gamora for Quill.” 

“Well, although this is a shock I am excited to know that my friends are alive! When is the wedding? We must all attend.” Bruce looked at his friend with a “really?” face. Although Natasha and Steve would love to have everyone at the wedding, he wasn’t sure if having hundreds of party hard Asgardians at their wedding is something that would sit well with the Russian. 

“Um, I’m not sure, but you can ask them when you see them.”

“Where are they? If you don’t mind me asking.” Loki stepped in and asked. 

“Well Tony is home with Morgan and Pepper, and Natasha is at the farm with the Barton family.” Bruce asked, confused on why he cared so much. Sure, according to Thor, Loki did try to take on Thanos by his-self, but does that really excused what happened in New York? London? 

“Okay it is settled! We should visit our friends!” Thor said happily, making his way into his home to pack a bag. Bruce stayed outside with the others, enjoying their company until Thor came running out with the biggest smile on his face.

“Brother! There is someone who needs to speak with you!” Loki rolled his eyes at his older brother’s enthusiasm, but never turned around to look at his brother. 

“Thor, I do not understand who would need to-“

“Well son that’s’ no way to greet your mother.” Everyone gasped at the person who owned that voice, Loki slowly turned around and was greeted by the sight of his mother, Frigga, smiling at him. 

“Mother,”

“Hello, son.” Loki quickly walked over and buried himself into his mother’s warm embrace. Frigga smiled and tightly returned the hug. 

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Loki,” they pulled away and shared a smile, “No more leaving one another.”

She was right, no more leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT OUR BLACK WIDOW TRAILER!!! OMG!! I WAS SO HAPPY!! NATASHA FINALLY HAS THE RESPECT SHE BEEN DESERVED!!
> 
> On another note, I decided to add two more chapters to this story! You know just to expand on all relationships before ending. 
> 
> I don't know if I said this before but I'll say it again, there will be two sequels to this story, it might be up by the end of the year or beginning of the year. I have class everyday, except Fridays, for my Spring 2020 semester (beginning January 7) so I will set a timer for the website to update the stories on Sunday most likely. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and liking and commenting on this story! Until next time!

Thor smiled greatly as Clint’s children ran out of the house to greet him moments after he and Loki landed on the farm. He happily lifted all three in his arms and began to spin them around. 

“Oh, my favorite niece and nephews! How are you?”

“We’re good!”

“Where have you been? We missed you!”

“Where’s the hammer?”

“Oh children!” he said with a smile as he put them down, “So many questions. This is my brother Loki, Loki these are Laura and Clint’s children.” Lila and Copper waved to Loki, while Nate ran and hugged him around his slim waist. The older man, along with Thor, was shocked that the younger Barton would hug him.

“Hi Mr. Loki! I'm Nate!” 

“Hello Nate.”

“Thor!” Everyone turned their head and saw Natasha standing on the pouch with a huge smile on her face.

“Lady Red!” Natasha smile grew and she and Thor met halfway to share a hug. 

“Oh, Lady Red, it’s nice to see you alive and well!” 

“Is that Thor?” a voice said from behind them. When the two pulled apart they saw Laura, Clint, Nick, and Steve standing there with a matching smiles on their faces. 

“Lady Laura! Clint! Steve! Nick!” The god left Natasha’s side and went over to the others to give them hugs as well. Natasha walked over to the other god that was standing there, answering the questions of three very hyper children. 

“So, you can shape shift into anything?” Nate asked with blue doey eyes. 

“Yes, I can shape shift into any animal or person I like.”

“Oh! So, a shark?” Copper asked with excitement in his voice

“No sharks are lame! Mr. Loki needs to shape into something powerful like a dragon.” Nate said, crossing his arms.   
“No! More like a-“

“Children of mine,” Natasha said with a laugh, “Why don’t you guys go bother Thor on where his hammer went?” the children nodded their heads happily and ran off to the pouch to ask their questions. 

“I thank you. I forgotten how hyper children could be.” 

“Of course, but they’re great children.”

“I have no doubt that they are,” Loki said watching the children climb on his brother, pointing and asking questions about his newest weapon of choose. “I heard what you did.”

“I heard what you did also. There’s no difference between the two.”

“You are correct.” They stood in comfortable silence before Natasha gently placed her hand on his shoulder, causing the taller man to look down at her.

“Clint is forgiving.”

“I do not believe that he will forgive me for what I have done-“

“He will,” the red head said with a smile, “We know that Thanos brainwashed you into attacking New York. We’re not mad at you for that anymore.” She said squeezing his shoulder before letting go.

“I assure you he may not forgive me.” He said, turning his glaze back to the children pulling on Thor’s long hair.

“He forgive me for everything I did; and trust I’ve done some horrible things.”

“But you redeemed yourself.”

“You did as well.” Before Loki could say anything, else Steve came walking towards them with a huge smile on his face.

“Loki,” the blonde said, sticking his hand out for the God to shake. 

“Steve, how have you been?” Loki said taking the older man’s hand into his. 

“Good, yourself?”

“Getting there.” 

“Well if you all would like we’re going to start the grill and have ribs for dinner.” Laura said with a smile. 

“We would love to stay.” Thor said. 

Dinner was delicious. Loki wasn’t use to eating Earth food as much, but the dish called “ribs” with the tangy sauce was great. Nate wanted Natasha to get him ready for the night, while Steve and Cooper set up the living room for game night, Laura was doing Lila’s hair, and Nick and Thor stepped outside to talk. Clint offered to do the dishes and, in an attempt, to speak with him, Loki offered to help. 

It was quite at first, the two men just enjoying the sounds of the kids laughing and carrying on as they washed and dried, that was until Clint broke the silence. 

“I would like you to know that I forgive you.”

“I’m assuming that Natasha said something to you?” Loki asked with his eyebrow raised, the blonde man next to him let out a quite laugh. 

“No, I overheard your conversation. I have good hearing in my right ear, and that’s the direction you guys were talking in.” 

“I see,” the God said looking around, slightly uncomfortable that he was forgiven so easily. Clint could sense this and quickly put the dish that he was washing down, and turn his full attention to Loki.

“Did you think I would hold a grudge against you forever?” 

“I would expect you too. Everyone else has.”

“Well listen us, the Avengers, we’re different okay? We’ll dislike like whatever you did to us for a while but then let it go.” Clint said sincerely, giving the older man a squeeze on his shoulder and a small smile. Loki didn’t say anything back, but he did give Clint a sincere smile.   
\----------------  
“Oh, so you fly in the air and the only thing holding you up is a thin string?” Morgan asked with confusion written on her little face. After a few, busy weeks at school Peter finally made on his promise to see Morgan again and the little girl couldn’t be happier. They were currently sitting in the living room, Peter showing Morgan how his web shooters work and the adults in the kitchen making lunch. 

“Well yeah, but it’s a really strong fluid; it’s what spiders use to make their webs.”

“So, you’re a spider?” 

“No honey he’s not a spider.” Tony said laughing, coming into room with ham and cheese sandwiches in hand with Pepper and May behind him with drinks and fruits. 

“But how else does he make the web thing daddy? Petey is a spider, just like Auntie Nat.”

“No Auntie Nat isn’t a spider either honey.” Pepper said with a smile.

Morgan frowned slightly at her mother before adding, “Does this mean Uncle Clint and Sam aren’t birds? And Uncle Scott isn’t an ant? And Auntie Hope isn’t a wasp? And Uncle ‘Challa isn’t a big kitty?” 

“That’s what it means Morgan, I’m sorry.” May said with a smile. Morgan’s eyes went widen with shock. 

“My whole life has been a lie!” the young girl said before running off to her room; the others laughed at her antics, Peter decided to chase after her and make sure she was okay. 

“Wait, she said her whole life? She’s only five!” Tony laughed. May was about to say something but then her phone begin to ring. 

“Oh, sorry, I need to take this.” 

“No worries, go right ahead.” Pepper said. The older woman smiled at the two before standing and leaving the living room. Tony turned to make sure she was out of ear shot before looking back at his wife.

“What?” asked Pepper with her eyebrow raised.

“I bet that was Happy calling. They’ve been talking a lot lately.”

“Oh, Tony,” The strawberry blonde laughed, “Would it be bad if they did date?”

“For them not really, for Peter though it could be awkward for him.” The two laughed and then settled into comfortable silence, munching on the fruits and sandwiches that were brought out earlier. 

“So, I was thinking about something. I mean we talked about it before, but I want to talk about it again.” Pepper said with a smile. 

“Okay, talk away.”

“I want to have another baby.” 

Tony stopped mid-bite into his sandwich and looked at his wife, “Like now? Cause we have guest here and that’s not how I pictured-“

“Tony!” Pepper laughed out, “Not now with guest in the house, but soon. I want Morgan to have a baby brother-“

“Or sister.”

“Right, or sister, close to her age.”

“Okay, okay, we shall give our daughter a brother or sister in the next few months or weeks.”

“Months.”

“Weeks.”

“Tony!”

“Pepper!” he said mockingly laughing at his wife. Pepper could only roll her eyes but smile at her husband. It was good talking about their future, together and forever.   
\-----------  
“Zach will be here in a few moments.” Cassie said to her father with a smile. Scott could only groan into his water and rolled his eyes. In the past five years, this guy named Zach has been in his daughter’s life and recently they’ve been dating. Although Cassie is happy her mother and stepfather approve of Zach, she honestly really cares about what her father and Hope think as well. So here they were at one of Cassie’s favorite restaurants, waiting for Zach so he can meet Scott; and poor Scott as not looking forward to it.

“Scott is going to be on his best behavior. I promise.” Hope said, nudging her boyfriend with her shoulder. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep honey.” Scott said with a smirk, causing Hope to pitch his side hard enough to leave a mark or two. 

“Hi everyone.” A voice said from behind them. Cassie turned around and smiled brightly when she saw, who Scott believes, is Zach. He was tall, maybe as tall as Steve, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white button down, with black slacks, and black dress shoes. 

“Hi Zach.” The two teenagers shared a quick hug, while Hope and Scott awkwardly stood up. 

“This is my dad Scott and my stepmom Hope. Guys this is my boyfriend Zach.” 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Hope said first, shaking the young man’s hand.

“You as well Mrs. Lang. Uh, Mr. Lang it’s an honor to meet you sir.” The young man said with nerves laced in his voice. 

“You too Zach.” Scott said giving the teen a firm handshake. In reality Scott could tell the young man was scared, but he was more shocked at the fact that Cassie called Hope her stepmom and Zach called her Mrs. Lang and Hope didn’t correct either one of them. The four sat down and the waiter came over to take the teen’s drink order and then left them to look over at the menu. Moments later the waiter came back with Zach’s water and took everyone’s dinner order, before leaving them in silence. 

“So, Zach, how long have you and Cassie known each other?” Hope asked with a sweet smile.

“Since middle school, we were on the same debate team.”

“When did you guys start dating?” 

“Dad!”

“What? You said I could ask questions.”

“It’s not a problem Cassie. Um, so I asked Cassie out to the movies over the summer, and I had a crush on her, but I wanted to go out as friends and get to know her better.”

“And by the end of the night we both shared our feelings for each other and started dating.” Cassie added in, before her father could question him any further. Scott began to open his mouth and say something but thankfully his girlfriend jumped in.

“Well, that sounds harmless, right honey?” she asked, ready to punch her boyfriend in the side if he got sarcastic with her.

“Yeah, harmless. So, what are your plans for after high school?”

“I want to go to the Air Force; but if I choose not to do that then I’ll go to a local college for my core classes before transferring to a large university. I want to be a business major.” Scott was impressed with this young man’s plans; it seems as if he has everything figured out. dinner came and went, and everything went fine, Scott and Zach were actually getting along and Cassie could finally breath. Once everyone was finished eating, they all decided to walk to the ice cream shop that was a few blocks from the restaurant; Cassie and Zach were walking ahead of the adults, which was fine by her father because he could finally talk to Hope about what’s been on his mind. 

“So, Mrs. Lang, huh?” Scott asked with a teasing smile. 

“Oh, I hope you didn’t mind. I didn’t want to correct the kids.”

“Of course, I don’t mind. I actually like the sound of Hope Lang.”

“I do too. You know I really want our future together, Scott. I really do love you and I think about-“

“I want to marry you and have children one day too.” He said with a smile so bright, Hope’s heart was beating though her shirt. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So, five kids?”  
“Two.”

“Four?”

“Keep it up Lang and we won’t have any.”

“Okay, two. Hopefully twins.” Hope could only laugh before taking Scott’s hand into her’s. Yeah, her future was looking very bright.


	16. It's A Note, Not A Chapter (Sorry!)

Hi everyone and Happy 2020!! We finally made it and on the bright side at this point we have 95 more days until Black Widow.

So I'm writing this note just to let you guys know what's been going on with this story and my other ones. So I really did plan to have The Peace They Bring finished before 2019 ended, because I wanted to get the three stories that go after it up; but life doesn't happen that way. 

So I was finishing up my finals and I honestly had chapter 16 done, it needed to be edited and the last chapter, which would have been 17 was started; however I was so caught up at work with holiday people coming in and then my boss was scheduling for days that I had not planned to come in, because I was the "only" person who could open the store at the mall time (which at that time was 8 am for the week). 

Once I thought my life was in order and I could sit down and edit, it was the New Year and I was trying to get my life in order for school which was Jan 7th. I didn't even have books ordered because I was so busy and my teachers have a habit of changing the book the day of class and I didn't want to waste money and time ordering something and then not needing it. 

I didn't work the week I went back to class and guess what? The following week I caught the damn flu. Before you ask, yes I had my flu shot; I get mine the second they're available at the beginning of October. Anyway I was stick in my bubble aka my room for the whole week, and I was so sick I couldn't even like pick up the remote to change the channel, like I just slept all day. 

Once I went back to school, which was the Jan 20-24 week, I had so much make up work, notes, and learning for my classes to worry about, I honest to heaven and earth was not thinking about any editing or stories. Plus if you're a undergrad, like myself, then you're probably like me trying to get your hours for service learning and different clubs and classes and whatnot. 

The reason why I explaining this to you all is because you have been the most supportive people with this story and my other ones and I feel terrible when I go long periods of time not updating something and I feel even more awful when you guys leave kudos or a comment and I get the notifications.

I say all this to say I am sorry and this story will be done and completed soon, I just need to reset my life and I really do hate getting sick because I miss so much and then I have to play catch up; but I have great teachers and friends who helped me for the week and I'm all caught up on somethings.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I do love each and everyone of you!


End file.
